The Love of Mimi Brown
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: Every child should grow up knowing the love knowing the love of a grandparent! After nearly three years of neglect from his aunt and her horrid husband Harry is rescued by his grandmother that everyone thinks is dead and the man who is his true father. The full summary is too long to place here so please check it out in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is written in honor of my grandmother who passed away yesterday and will be laid to rest this Saturday. Through all her life she gave her family unconditional love. I am sad and this is my way of grieving for other stories are on hold until further notice. I also will be posting chapters to this story and my other stories as I feel as if I can write them again but they will be slow due to the fact that I had to have myInternet cut off. This chapter of this newest story is being uploaded via my phone, the file directly taken from my computer and transferred to my phone, it is a very tedious process and I hope that you all find it worth the effort of reading. Please enjoy my newest story.**

* * *

 **The Love of Mimi Brown**

 **Summary** :

Every child should grow up knowing the love of a grandparent. After young baby Harry is left on the door step of his Aunt Petunia Dursley, who is believed to be his only living family, what happens when a grandmother who is very angry at her daughter, the true father of her grandson, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledoredecides to return and takes action for the sake of little Harry, who she loves so much? Will her surviving step-daughter and her horrid husband, the father of her grandchild, and Albus Dumbledore survive the encounter? Read to find out.

 **Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to my very own Mimi, who was taken back up to heaven by the Lord because he wanted his angel to come home on Tuesday July 7, 2015. You will live on in my heart and mind and shall have immortality in my story that I have written in your honor to share the love that you gave to me. I love you, Mimi Brown, may you rest in peace.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lily's Mother**

Ever since they met as children, Severus felt a special connection to Lily Evans and her family. Well, maybe not her half-sister Petunia!

Petunia was a mean and bitter little girl ever since her own mother had died when she was three years old, and her father had remarried to give her a mother to love and care for her while he was at work providing for his family.

She had learned to respect her step-mother, but quickly became very jealous when her sister Lily was born, and even more so when it was discovered that Lily was in fact a witch. As the years passed,Petunia enjoyed teasing Lily and her new little friend Severus Snape, calling them freaks. The problem was that Severus and Lily weren't the only ones in their town or in Lily's family who were freaks, as Petunia liked to call them.

Her step-mother, Marry Stella Evans (nee Brown) was also what the people of the magical world would call a pure-blood witch. She was the only girl out of six brothers in her family, so when she decided to leave the magical world and marry a widowed Muggle man with his young daughter in tow, nobody in her family seemed to care.

She lavished her husband, step-daughter, and daughter with love, and even welcomed Lily's little friend Severus, who seemed to be from a poor family, into her home and heart with open motherly arms filled with love and affection. In her mind,it was a pleasure to have her young daughter make friends with someone who would be able to help her to learn things about the wizarding world. She always had a special little smile for the dark-haired boy, and loved to invite him in for dinner, never failing to send him home with two large plates or even an entire pot of hot and delicious food for him to share with his family.

Sometimes, Lily would bring Severus home with her, bruised and crying. The first time that this happened, Severus was hesitant to enter the downstairs bathroom and have his bruises and scratches attended to by Lily's mum. That changed when Lily dragged him inside of the sparkling clean room, and forced him to sit on top of the closed toilet lid while her mother closed the door with a snap, and muttered something under her breath. Lily sat on the edge of the tub and smiled soothingly at Severus, who was now giving her a terror filled look as her mother turned around with what appeared to be a wand in her hand and squatted so that she was at eye level with the boy.

"You're a witch?" he stammered in pure shock.

"Yes, but let's not tell anyone else about that little fact unless you have too, dear. My family doesn't exactly know that I've married a Muggle and have a daughter that is a half-blood. As a matter of fact, everyone in the magical world thinks that I'm a Muggle and that Lily is a Muggle-born, because I had stopped using magic until after she was born to keep her magic from being noticed too much," said Marry as she tenderly tilted the boy's chin, so that she could look into his eyes and dab his tears away with a soft lavender colored handkerchief.

"Can I please tell my mum that you're a witch?" asked Severus. "I know that it would make her feel better about letting me come over here so often."

"I don't see why not, as long as she doesn't tell anyone in the Ministry about me." Marry smiled as she waved her wand in a complicated pattern over him, casting a diagnostic charm on him to see how badly he was hurt.

"I don't think that you have to worry about that, Mrs. Evans. My mother never uses magic anymore, because of my father, and her own family never speaks to her because she married a Muggle," said Severus.

"First of all, you're like family to Lily and I. I'd like it very much if you'd leave off with calling me Mrs. Evans, and call me Mimi instead. Secondly, I need you to tell me the absolute truth about something that is very important," she said as she flicked her wand and unlocked a hidden door in the back of the medicine cabinet to reveal a large amount of various healing potions and ointments. She pulled out a child's pain relief potion, a jar of bruise paste and what Severus knew to be Essence of Dittany from the cabinet.

"You shouldn't try to lie to mum, Sev. She can read minds," said Lily as Severus looked up at Mimi apprehensively.

"It's not mindreading, sweetie, it's called Legilimency," said Mimi as she crossed her arms and gave Severus a look.

"Severus, the whole town knows that your father drinks. What I need you to tell me the truth about is if he is the one putting his hands on you and making these bruises and cuts? Does he beat you and your mother?" asked Mimi calmly as she gave him a thoughtful look.

Severus was in shock over what she had asked, and that she had guessed what was going on in his house with such accuracy,and gulped before he dared to speak. He found that the words just wouldn't come out, so he finally just nodded his head before feeling the urge to stare into her soft brown eyes.

"Lily will be standing right outside of the door, Severus. I need you to take off your shirt and anything else that is covering a bruise so that I can help you apply this bruise paste to anywhere that you can't reach yourself," ordered Mimi as she flicked her wand, making the bathroom door unlock before nodding to her daughter.

Fifteen minutes later found Severus completely healed, sitting at the dining room table eating lunch with the Evansfamily. When he left later that day, it was with a large pot of food for his family to eat, healing potions and ointments, and a letter for Severus's mother that was to be given to her when they were alone together.

Because of the care that Mimi showed to Severus and his mother, Eileen and Marry soon became close friends. So that day,during Lily and Severus's third year at Hogwarts when Lily's mother supposedly became very ill and died in the hospital,only Eileen knew the truth behind what had really happened to Marry, where exactly she had been taken, and by whom.

Marry was unable to return to her daughter and husband, and was therefore unable to continue to help Severus and Eileen. Eileen was sworn to secrecy, having taken the vow. Years later, during Severus's fifth year, she took that secret to her grave, no longer being able to handle Tobias Snape's abuse. Severus wouldn't have even known that his mother had died if it hadn't been for a mysterious letter that arrived in a soft purple envelope being carried by a white snowy owl with soft brown eyes.

 **A/N: Thank you to my new beta reader,** **Ravenbloom for helping with editing this story. Your work and assistance is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you RavenBloom, for helping me fix this chapter up. I know that I saidthat updates would be slow, but I figured out how to do it faster than I realized and less complicated even though I do have to transfer it from my computer to my phone. Please take into consideration that this is my way of mourning the loss of my grandma. I will be posting updates to the other stories when I feel like writing them again. For now, please enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Dumbledore's Mistake**

It all went downhill for Severus and Lily when he received that letter from the unnamed person, who informed him of his mother's death. After receiving the letter,he tried to concentrate on his OWLs.

He was taking a break, rereading the letter over and over as it lay on top of hisPotions book, trying to figure out exactly who had written to him to give him the sad news about his mother. He had never seen the handwriting before. It was an elegant, looping script written in forest green ink on lavender parchment paper. He sighed and cried silent tears of grief over the loss of his mother, and then screamed in shock as he was suddenly ripped off of the ground to hang upside down by one ankle in the air.

His wand, books — and to his horror —the letter all fell to the ground as he heard the rowdy laughter of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. He didn't know whether to be furious or relieved when Remus Lupin got to his stuff before Sirius,and gathered it all up into his arms, while his mates enjoyed teasing him about the state of his dingy grey underpants.

They were just about to remove his underpants magically and leave him hanging there like a flag for all to see,when Lily came storming up and pointed her wand right between James's shockedhazel eyes. "Put him down, right now!" she snarled angrily, making her wand spark dangerously.

"Evans, we were just having a bit of fun with the Slytherin known as Snivellus. It's all in good fun," said Sirius, holding his sides as he rolled with laughter.

"It's not funny, now either let him down and give him back his trousers, or lose house points and earn a detention withFilch. Remus, you're a prefect too, why didn't you stop them from picking on another student?" she raged, spinning on the boy, making him drop Severus's things in shock when he saw her wand pointed at him.

"Fine, Evans, I'll let him down. I didn't know that you were a snake lover," sneered James as he canceled the spell,letting Severus fall in what he thought would be a hard fall.

As he felt himself falling, Severus cringed,expecting the hard impact, only to feel softness, as Lily had cast a nonverbal Cushioning Charm.

Lily rushed forward to help him up and to hand him back his things when he rocketed to his feet. He snatched his things out of her arms, angrily spitting out the first angry words that popped into his mind. "I don't need help from aMudblood!" he spat in rage when he heard Sirius and James burst out laughing and teasing him about how he was saved by a girl.

Lily's eyes widened in rage and shock before she stormed off into the castle with tears streaming down her face.

So that day, he lost not only his mother, but his best and only friend in the world. He had tried to apologize to her, but she just wouldn't listen to him.

He never imagined that it would take the rest of his school years and the night of her wedding to even get the chance to get her to listen to him and become friends again.

He had been sitting alone in the Hog's Head Pub after watching Lily get married to his worst enemy from the shadows, and was now attempting to kill his feelings on the subject with the strongest Firewhiskythat he could get his hands on, when she walked through the doors, still dressed in her wedding robes, and looking as if she had been sobbing, with her make up smeared and looking a complete fright.

She looked around the pub, seeming to be searching for something — or someone —until her eyes found the dark corner where he sat, with his face down on the table and his hand wrapped around a bottle of fire whiskey that was half-full.

Severus looked up with a jump and pulled his wand as she plucked the bottle from his hand, unceremoniously downing half of its contents after plopping herself down dejectedly into the seat across from him.

"That's not going to help anything you know. Trust me on that, Mrs. Potter," sneered Severus drunkenly as he attempted to take the bottle away from her.

"I'm a complete idiot, Sev. How could I believe in James like that?" she asked as she tried to take the bottle back from his tight grasp, only to end up staring into his black eyes with a sad expression on her face.

"No, Lily, you're not the idiot, Potter is. Speaking of Potter, why aren't you with him being shagged into next week?" queried Severus with a raised brow. "It is your wedding night after all."

"Yes, it is my wedding night, and where do you think that he is at this very moment? He's not with me, where a husband is supposed to be, that's for sure!" snarled Lily as she ripped the bottle free from Severus's grasp and downed the rest of the bottle in one go, making her head spin.

"You know, if it were me that you were married to instead of him, I would have never left you alone on our wedding night for at least a month after. You're just too beautiful of a bride for any wizard to turn up his nose at. Are you certain that you didn't marry a complete sausage loving wanker?" Severus smiled, wishing that it was he who Lily had married instead of Potter.

"Beautiful, are you blind, Sev? I'm a complete mess because I've been crying over the fact that he decided to suddenly go off joy riding on Sirius's flyingmotorbike! Furthermore, you're right, Sirius is definitely a major wanker. He's in love with Remus." Lily laughed as she tooka handkerchief that Severus had enchanted to help remove her makeup, leaving her looking refreshed.

That comment earned a soft chuckle from the dark-clad wizard as he paid thebartender for another tumbler ofFirewhisky for the two of them, earning a look of confusion from Aberforth.

"Don't worry about me, Aberforth, I can handle my liquor better than my companion here," he said as he slid the tumbler over to Lily, placing his own in front of him.

"I don't care how well you can hold your liquor, you've already drank two and a half bottles — this is the last round for you, and I don't want to hear any argument out of you. Furthermore, if I see you so much as flick a wrist to make the glass refill, I'll kick you right out, am I clear?" snapped Aberforth, giving the younger wizard a stern look to say that he wasn't kidding.

"Don't worry, Aberforth, he won't do anything like that, won't you Sev?" said Lily scooting her chair closer to Severus's,so that she could reach for his hand under the table.

Lily and Severus sat and talked while she drank first her tumbler of whiskey and then his. By the end of the night, she who couldn't handle anything stronger than aButterbeer was unable to walk, let alone stand up.

Severus ended up carrying her up to his rented room and laid her on his bed while he slept on the very lumpy sofa. Somewhere in the night, two old friends became so much more in the most intimate way, and Severus awoke to find himself very naked, and her wedding veilin his hair.

Lily, however was gone.

His memory of the night before was a complete blur. The only thing that he knew for certain was that instead of Lord Potter being the man who took his wife's virginity, it was him, though he was unsure on exactly who had instigated it.

Exactly nine months later, he was reading the Daily Prophet when the announcement of the birth of Harry James Potter was announced. He looked at the moving photo with disgust, and couldn't help but feel jealous that the child wasn't his instead. He snipped the article and placed it into one of his many potions books for safe-keeping, not understanding exactly why he had done it, and then turned to see a snowy-white owl pecking at his window with a lavender envelope in its beak.

He crossed to the window and took the letter from the bird, giving it a piece of his bacon from his plate before opening the letter. As he looked down at the envelope that bore no other words except for his exact address in an elegant, looping script in forest green ink, his mind couldn't helpwandering back to the last time that he had seen this exact same color envelope, parchment, and ink.

" _Dear Mr. Severus T.S.,_

 _I know what you did nine months ago, and wanted to congratulate you on the birth of a beautiful son. He has your black hair, and his mother's eyes. I know that you can't step up and take responsibility for your son, at this time, but believe me that there will come a day when we will meet again, and I will expect for you to man up._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mimi_

 _P.S. I'll be watching out for you son, keep your friends close and your enemiescloser. Trust_ _no one._ "

Severus scowled at the letter and laughed as he crumpled it, tossing it into his fire as he wondered who was playing such a sick joke on him.

Everyone who knew Lily's mother knew that she went by the name Mimi. They also knew that she had fallen ill and had died in the hospital. Someone was having a little giggle at his expense and messing with his mind, so he made up his mindthen and there that he would not fall for these tricks again and would ignore any further letters from the person who was claiming to be someone who he knew to be dead and gone.

He had attended her funeral, for Merlin's sake! It was just sick that someone would attempt to use the memory of a dead person to get to him.

Less than a year had passed since the birth of Harry James Potter, and Severus now found himself begging at Albus Dumbledore's feet to save not only Lily and her child, but James Potter as well from the clutches of the Dark Lord, who was stuck on a prophecy that Severus had been a fool to inform him of, and now had a sick obsession of killing a defenseless child. Severus feared that Lily's child was going to be the Dark Lord's victim.

Albus agreed to save them, under the condition that Severus become a spy for the Light and spy on Voldemort, giving the Order valuable information in return.

After agreeing to the manipulative old man's terms, Severus went about his business until that faithful Halloween night in 1981 when the Dark Lord attacked the Potters' who were hiding under theFidelius Charm.

Thus came about Dumbledore's first mistake.

Instead of being the Secret Keeper, he had tried to pawn the important job off onto someone else's shoulders, and it was believed that Sirius Black had been the Potters' Secret Keeper and had betrayed them all. Severus was ordered to follow the orders of the Dark Lord, and arrived at the house just as Sirius took off out of the destroyed house in Godric's Hollow,ranting and raving on how he was going to kill the 'pathetic son of a rat' as he swung onto his flying motorbike and flew off into the dark. Fearing what he would see,Severus crept into the silent house,praying against all odds that Lily and her son had escaped.

His hope fell as the first thing that he saw was James Potter's lifeless body at the foot of the stairs. He stepped cautiously over the dead body of his childhood rival, and picked his way through the debris until he found the nursery, where to his greathorror, Lily was lying at the base of little Harry's crib, lifeless. He clasped his hand over his mouth as a heart wrenching sob attempted to pass his lips, tears tricklingdown his face as he sank to the ground and pulled her into his arms, rocking with sobs of grief and pain over her loss.

The one-year-old little boy was laying in the crib with his tiny back to the door, and Severus was afraid to see if he truly was dead, so you could understand how his heart leapt with joy when he heard a little voice calling out a single word, making his dark eyes snap up to gaze into Lily's eyes in amazement.

"Dada!" called little Harry as he looked at the black-clad man, opening and closing his little hands in a pleading manner,wanting to be held.

Severus slowly got to his feet and tenderly reached into the crib, pulling out the little miracle child who had survived God knows how.

"Dada!" said little Harry again as hesnuggled into the black-haired man's strong arms and started to suck his thumb.

"I'm not your dada, Harry. Your dada andmama have gone to sleep for a long time, little one. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to save them," he said in a soft, soothing tone as he carefully made his way downstairs.

Once he had reached the ground floor and was just about to Apparate away, Hagridstepped into the ruined house and gave Severus a startled look. "Give him to me, the Aurors will be swarming around here in a matter of minutes. I can keep him safe and see that he is given medical care byHealer Pomfrey up at the school," said Hagrid as he reached out for Harry,carefully placing him into a sling that hung around his neck.

"Tell Dumbledore that under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with his mother's sister. I'll give my report in person after I've checked a few things," said Severus as he handed over the baby boy and ran from the house with tears of rage flowing down his cheeks.

Later that night, around midnight, Albus Dumbledore made his second mistake.

He waited outside of number four Privet Drive with Minerva, who was complaining about his plan to leave poor little orphaned Harry Potter with his Aunt Petunia.

"Headmaster, you can't simply leave him with these people, they really are the worse sort of Muggles that I've ever seen!" argued Minerva as Hagrid handed over little baby Harry, who was now asleep,wrapped in a thick blanket.

Hagrid walked behind them sniffling over the whole thing.

"They really are the last living family that Harry has, Minerva. He'll be far better off being raised away from all of the fame that comes with what he's accomplished at such a young age," he said as he tenderly placed the blanket-wrapped bundle on the front porch by the door, where he would be seen by his relatives.

"Albus, it's cold out here, what if he gets sick, or worse, what if someone else steals him away? How are you going to explain this to his relatives?" questioned Minerva,firing one question after another.

"Don't worry so much, Minerva. The blankets have been charmed to not only keep him warm, but to also not allow anyone accept for a blood relative to take him from this place. As for the explanation, I've left a note that explains everything," said Dumbledore as he grasped Minerva and Hagrid, and led them from the door.

"A note, A NOTE! Albus, have you lost your mind? Something this important can't possibly be conveyed in a simple note." Minerva frowned as she attempted to run back to the doorstep and pick up the baby boy, and take him with her.

"Calm yourselves, both of you! After all, it won't be too long before we'll see him again at Hogwarts," said Albus as he led them both away, leaving little Harry on the front doorstep.

Unfortunately for Albus, what he didn't know is that he was being watched from the shadows by a pair of soft brown eyes that were now flaming with rage over how he had treated the most precious child that had ever been seen in the magical world.

A snowy-white owl hooted softly and landed on the wall closest to where little baby Harry was fast asleep on the ground and watched over the child, adding another layer of warmth to the sleeping child using unseen means. The brown-eyed one who watched on wanted to act now, and to take the baby far away from where he was, but she knew that there was a proper time for every action and reaction, and knew that the time wasn't right to act yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you very much for taking the time to read this story. I hope that you are enjoying it. Please leave a review if you'd feel like doing so, and be on the lookout for Chapter 3: Observations and Howlers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Observations and Howlers**

For the next few years the Snowy white owl watched very carefully how little Harry was treated by his horrid relatives, who kept the child locked up in the cupboard under the stairs instead of in a room like they did their own fat little spoiled beach ball of a child. Soft brown eyes flamed with rage each time that she heard the child cry out only to be punished for it. She wanted to step in but was unsure of if the protective wards that she could feel around the house would allow her to pass. She had taken the first step and moved into a little cottage next door to Mrs. Arabella Figg, who she knew was a cat crazy squib, and often babysat for Harry.

One day she decided to pay Mrs. Figg a little friendly visit, and to take over a freshly baked cake for Little Harry to enjoy for his birthday. She knew from her observations of the Dursley's that they never celebrated the boy's birthday or gave him any presents for that matter. They even made him wear their own son's hand-me-down clothes that wouldn't fit him anymore. The poor child had little to nothing of his own that was explicitly purchased for him and him alone, so she decided to change that. Mrs. Figg had just made Harry a nice peanut butter and jam sandwich when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Stay here Harry, while I go and see who's at the door." said Arabella as she walked to the door with one of her cats in her arms.

"Good afternoon, Arabella, I noticed that you had little Harry with you again today, and I thought that I'd bring over a freshly baked cake and a little something to keep him happily occupied when he's with you." said Mimi as Arabella let her inside and took the cake from her after putting her cat down on one of the sofas in the living room.

"How thoughtful of you, Mimi it is the boys birthday today and his family never give him anything. I think that he'd enjoy this little treat." she said as she stepped into the dining room and placed the cake in front of Harry. "Harry, this is my friend and neighbor Mimi Brown. She brought you a cake for your birthday and a little gift that we'll keep for you here so that your cousin doesn't take it from you." said Arabella with a smile as she went into the kitchen to get some saucers and forks to eat some cake.

"Harry looked at the cake longingly before lowering his eyes to his lap and attempting to get down from his chair. "Where are you going Harry? Don't you want any of your cake?" asked Mimi stopping him in his tracks with her question.

"I'm not allowed to have cake. Mrs. Figg is very nice to me and gives me yummy sandwiches to eat when my family doesn't give me very much at all, but I'm not allowed to eat cake." said Harry sadly.

"That's not right. A little boy ought to have a cake on his birthday. Besides I heard that it was your birthday today from my friend Mrs. Figg, and made this cake specially just for you, see it even has your name on it." said Mimi showing the cake to Harry so that he could see the words on it.

Harry looked at the cake and then up at Mimi with a puzzled expression on his little face. "Is that how to spell my name?" he asked pointing at the cake.

"How old are you today, Harry?" asked Mimi as she rooted in her bag for some candles to put on his cake for him.

"I'm this many years old." said Harry holding up his fingers to Mimi as Arabella came back into the room.

"Hum, that means that you are four years old now. Have your family not started to teach you how to count and your letters?" asked Mimi as she found what she was looking for and pulled four small candles out of her purse and placed them on top of the cake.

"No ma'am, they teach my cousin Dudley all of the time but they never let me see or learn with him." admitted Harry feeling ashamed.

"That's okay, dear. Mrs. Figg and I will help you learn your numbers and letters so that when you get to go to school next term you'll be ready. We'll start with what we have in front of us. Here on your birthday cake, are four candles. 1, 2, 3, 4." said Mimi as she lit the candles one at a time with a math. Now blow out your candles and make a birthday wish, Harry. After you blow them out you can count them when we take them off of the cake." said Mimi as she and Arabella waited for Harry to make a wish.

Harry thought for a minute before he nodded and then blew out his candles making his special birthday wish. "Can I count the candles now?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yes you can, and then after you do that I will tell you the names of the letters that make your name." offered Arabella.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3,4." said Harry as he plucked the candles out of the cake one at a time and sucked the chocolate frosting off of each one before setting them aside on a paper napkin.

"That was very good, Harry. Now I'll point to the letters and say the name of the letter and you repeat it after me and point to each letter." said Arabella with a smile. Harry smiled and repeated each letter after Arabella, and then they cut into the cake and gave him the largest piece to eat.

Mimi and Arabella worked with Harry for the rest of the summer every time that he was at Arabella's house, and he picked it up very fast. His eagerness to learn and how fast he picked things up and remembered things once he had learned them, made Mimi think back to her own daughter who she saw a lot of in little Harry. She had now gotten to the point where she could no longer just stand by and watch how her little Harry was being treated, and decided to take action, and to speak with her oldest brother on how she should go about gaining custody of young Harry before he suffered anymore at Petunia's whims and carelessness.

Upon speaking with her older brothers they were very angry to find that she had indeed not been lying about having a half blood daughter. There Horror intensified when she then told them exactly who her half-blood daughter was and who her grandson was and how he was being treated. One of her brother's happened to be the head of magical family services and was outraged that Dumbledore had gone around the legal aspects completely and had gone straight to the Goblins at Gringots, having Things changed to suit his needs. He gave Mimi his word that he'd go with her and help her gain custody of her grandson, who by right should be with her instead of Petunia.

A month later found Mary Brown walking into the office of Griphook the head goblin of Gringots bank with her brother Alford in tow to back her claim. "So Lady Brown, do you have any proof of what you claim?" asked Griphook as he pulled Harry Potter's file out of his desk filing cabinet.

"Yes, I have my daughter's birth certification, and a lock of her hair that I placed in my locket after she received her first haircut that should be enough to prove my DNA is the same as Harry's." said Mary handing over Lilly's old birth certificate and the locket that held the lock of hair.

"Yes, yes, I see, well, Lady Brown according to my tests you have every right to have custody of your grandson. I am the one who aided Dumbledore in placing the wards around the muggle's home, and can tell you that only Albus Dumbledore or a blood relative can enter the wards undetected. The Headmaster is as of currently the magical guardian of Harry James Potter, and has complete control of all of his assets and accounts. However, considering that you are a blood relative, his guardianship is now considered known and void. Would you like to see a list of all of Harry's holdings and where his money is being invested and dispersed too?" asked Griphook.

"Yes, please, afterward, I'd like to go and collect my grandchild from my step-daughter's home if you don't mind." said Mary firmly as the Goblin handed her Harry's folder to look through. After looking through the entire folder and making quite a few changes by stopping any further funds from being given to the Order of the Phoenix, Mary ordered that Griphook make Headmaster Albus Dumbledore pay back every single knut that he had withdrawn from Harry's accounts. An official Gringots howler was immediately sent to Hogwarts along with another from Lady Brown that was headed straight for Albus Dumbledore hoping that he was in front of a large crowd when it arrived for him.

Over the many months Mary had attempted to contact Harry's true father to speak with him, only to get absolutely no reply from the man. She finally ended up writing a well worded howler to him as well that she intended on giving to him in person. She knew that he couldn't step up yet because she knew that Voldemort was not completely gone, but she at least wanted him to be reasonable about something. Making up her mind she morphed into her animagus form and grasped the letter in her beak before flying to where she knew him to be. By now she knew his routine better than he did and it was very easy to track him down.

Severus was walking through Diagon Alley with his arms full of bags of potions supplies that he needed for a bit of research when suddenly hear heard the screech of an owl and felt the claws of the infernal bird dig into his shoulder. He attempted not to drop his bags as he rearranged them so that he could take the vivid red envelope from the birds beak with a frown. "Why is your owner so damned persistent in bothering me? I have nothing to say to him or her, and just want her to leave me alone." he said as the envelope suddenly burst into flames at his words and an angry woman's voice echoed around the entire shopping district making all heads turn in his direction.

"SEVERUS TOBIUS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU IGNOR MY LETTERS! I TOLD YOU THAT THE DAY WOULD COME WHEN YOU WOULD HAVE TO GROW A PAIR AND MAN UP! I'M NOT SAYING THAT I EXPECT FOR YOU TO ACT, BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST PAY ME THE RESPECT OF RETURNING A SIMPLE REPLY! DO YOU THINK THAT MY DAUGHTER WOULD HAVE EVER TREATED ME THIS WAY? I'M SO ANGRY THAT, I COULD BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD OR HEX YOU BLACK AND BLUE! IT WAS ME WHO TAUGHT LILLY THAT WICKED VERSION OF THE BAT BOOGY HEX! PERHAPS I SHOULD GIVE YOU A PRIVATE DEMINSTRAITION SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT I'M PLAYING WITH YOUR HEAD!" shouted the angry voice before it turned to ash and blew away in the morning breeze.

The next thing that he knew the owl leapt from his shoulder and landed in front of him, only to transform into an elderly grey haired witch wearing lavender robes with forest green trim silver rimmed spectacles and an enraged expression on her face. Severus stood there stunned for a second before the familiar scent of lavender and roses entered his nostrils, and gazed into soft brown eyes that seemed so very familiar, yet lost long ago. Before he could speak she reached forward and took his bags and sat them on the ground before she drew her wand and cast a slapping hex at him for being so disrespectful.

The force of the slapping hex was so powerful that he was knocked to the ground and sat up stunned with dark purple bruises shaped like hands marking up every inch of his body. He felt as if he was a child again and had been beaten by his drunken father again simply for existing, and the tears almost started to fall when he noticed that the old witch was holding her hand out to help him up. On her wrist was two handmade bracelets that Severus recognized instantly as the ones that he had made with Lilly to give to not only his mother but to hers for mother's day a year before Lilly's mother had supposedly passed away.

"Mimi, you're alive! How is this possible? We attended your funeral." said Severus in a shocked tone as he took her offered hand and got to his feet.

"I promise that I'll explain everything, but now in the middle of the street is not the proper time or place. Go and take your potions supplies back to your home and then meet me at this address for dinner." she said as she handed him a lavender piece of parchment with familiar forest green script on it. "Dinner is served at the usual time. You do remember what time I used to serve dinner to my family, don't you?" asked Mimi as she stepped back and prepared to transform back into her animagus form.

"Yes ma'am Mimi, I won't be a second late." said Severus as he watched her transform back into the snowy white owl before she flew to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and flew away.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was just sitting down to dinner with all of his staff except for his new potions master and head of Slytherin house who was away purchasing stock for his personal stores of potions supplies. A black owl came flying at him and dropped an official looking letter in front of him emblazoned with the Gringots seal. He decided to place it into his pocket and read it later in the privacy of his living quarters later after dinner was over, and was about to settle and to take a bite of his dinner when a snowy white owl came swooping in and started to scratch at his face screeching angrily until he had taken the red envelope from its beak.

With his hands and face bleeding all over the place he struggled to get the owl away from him and open the letter at the same time before it exploded. The owl was sitting on top of his pointed hat pecking him over and over and biting anyone who tried to help remove it from the head of the headmaster. By the time Albus managed to get ahold of the owl it bit him hard taking off a chunk of his right thumb just as the letter exploded and an angry woman's voice erupted into the great hall echoing and rebounding around the mostly empty room making everyone cringe.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WOLFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! HOW DARE YOU NOT CONTACT ME WHEN MY DAUGHTER DIED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAD TO FIND OUT ABOUT IT FROM MY BROTHERS WHO WORK IN THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC! YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD! YOU KNOW DAMNED WELL THAT MY DAUGHTER'S WILL CLEARLY STATED THAT HER SON HARRY JAMES POTTER WAS NOT TO BE PLACED WITH HER HALF SISTER PETUNIA BECAUSE OF HER HATRED OF MAGIC! YOU WILLINGLY WENT AGAINST LILLY'S WISHES AND NEVER EVEN CONSIDERED LEAVING THE CHILD WITH EITHER MYSELF OR HIS TRUE FATHER! YOU WILLINGLY PLACED HIM IN THE CARE OF PETUNIA DURSLEY DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOUR DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS WHO IS ALSO A CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE INFORMED YOU OF THE HORRID NATURE OF THE MUGGLES. AND AS IF THAT ISN'T ENOUGH YOU ARE CONSTANTLY ASKED ON HOW YOUNG HARRRY IS DOING ONLY TO LIE AND TELL EVERYONE WHO ASKS THAT YOU VISIT THE CHILD AND CHECK ON HIM EVERY MONTH! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU DO NOT! I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU, AND I HAVE MORE FRIENDS THAN YOU REALIZE WHO ARE CLOSE ENOUGH TO BOTH HARRY AND YOU TO TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT I DO NOT SEE FOR MYSELF! SINCE YOU SEEM NOT TO TRULY CARE ABOUT THE WELLBEING OF MY GRANDCHILD, I HAVE WENT TO THE GOBLINS AND THE HEADS OF THE MINISTRY AND HAD YOUR MAGICAL GARDIANSHIP REVOKED! BY THE TIME THAT YOU GET THIS, MY GRANDSON WILL BE WITH HIS FAMILY WHO LOVES HIMAND YOU WILL HAVE NO ACCESS TO HIS FUNDS TO AID IN FUNDING YOUR PRECIUS ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! I ADVISE YOU TO BE MORE PRUDENT IN THE FUTURE IN YOUR DEALINGS WITH MY GRANDCHILD, AS I CAN ASURE YOU THAT I WILL NOT TAKE ANY FURTHER INTERFIERENCE FROM YOU. OH, AND BEFORE I FORGET! YOU HAVE BY NOW RECEIVED A LETTER FROM GRINGOTS BANK INFORMING YOU THAT YOU ARE TO PAY BACK EVERY SINGLE KNUT THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM HARRY'S ACCOUNTS OR YOU'LL NOT ONLY HAVE ME AND MY ENTIRE FAMILY TO DEAL WITH BUT A BANK FULL OF VERY ANGRY GOBLINS TO CONTEND WITH! WE'LL MEET IN PERSON SOON!" screamed the letter before it burst into flames burning the food that was on Albus's plate so that it was no longer edible.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped in shock and horror as all around him the other professors gasped and muttered to themselves. Minerva got up from her seat beside him and moved to the Gryffindor table just to get away from him. As if it couldn't get any worse the owl that had brought the howler swooped over his head and left behind a hot splash of owl droppings that felt as if someone had hit him with a vicus bat boogie hex from above. As she flew back to her home to prepare to collect her grandchild and confront her step daughter, Mary Brown laughed at the sight that was now Albus Dumbledore. If he thought that what she had done was bad, she couldn't wait until her grandson was old enough to attend Hogwarts. She fully intended to make Albus's life a living Hell for what he had done.

 **A/N So ends the latest chapter of my tale, please stay and eagery await the next chapter wich I will post with my phone next wek. I haven't decided what day I will post the update on yet, but I think that you will like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry that it's taken me so long to update this I'm still working with my phones internet. I have to write my story on my laptop so that I can see it and then I save it and connect my phone to my laptop and transfer my document to the phone and update it.**

 **Chapter 4 Mimi's Memories, Rage, and Love**

Severus arrived at the address that Mimi had given to him early as he always used to do, just to have more time to speak with her. To his shock she was just finishing up placing black dragon leather harness onto a lovely sorrel horse that had a small blaze down its face and four small white socks on its feet. Mimi didn't notice his arrival as she hummed to herself and smoothed the horse's blonde mane and braided a lavender ribbon into the top of the horse's mane just behind its ears. As he approached the horse pricked its ears and nickered at him nudging Mimi in the arm to get her attention. "Thank you for letting me know that Severus is here, Miss T. I didn't even hear him dissapparate." said Mimi as she finished the braid and gave the mare a pat before turning to smile at Severus.

"You're early as usual, I see. I had hoped that you'd come a bit early so that you could come with me and we could talk a bit longer." said Mimi as she flicked her wand making her lavender and forest green surrey roll behind Miss T. and secure itself to the mare's harness.

"Where are we going in that?" asked Severus as he gave her a quick hug before pointing at the horse and the surrey that was pulling behind it.

"Do you remember the letter that I sent you congratulating you on the birth of your son?" asked Mimi as she climbed up into the surrey and gathered up the reins.

"Um, yes, but I am still confused about that." said Severus as he climbed into the surrey and took a seat beside her.

"Well than, let me clear it up for you. Lilly's son is biologically not a true Potter. He is only a Potter by name only. If I could have changed things sooner, he would have proudly born the name of either Snape, Prince, or Brown." said Mimi as she flicked the reins signaling Miss T. to take off. Severus stifled a scream of fear as large sorrel colored wings sprouted from the horses back and the surrey was jerked off of the ground with such force that his face went as white as a sheet and he grasped onto the seat and the side until his knuckles were red. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I should have warned you about what Miss Colonel T. truly was and the fact that we'd be flying before I made her take off like that. Don't worry my surrey is enchanted to keep all occupants firmly attached to the seat and floor while it's in the air." she said as she gave Miss T. a signal that made her fly in a loop in midair making Severus's stomach feel as if he had just gone through the spin cycle in a muggle washing machine to prove her point.

"you look a bit green around the edges my dear boy. Here, take this, it will settle your stomach." laughed Mimi as she reached into her bag and handed him an anti-nausea potion

"Thank you Mimi." said Severus as he gulped down the potion gratefully. "Could you not make her do that again?" he asked giving the flying horse and it's mistress a pleading look.

"Of course Sev. I don't want you to get sick all over us now do I?" giggled Mimi with a sparkle in her soft brown eyes. "Anyway, to answer your first question that you asked before we took off, we are going to Pick up My grandson and your son from my infernal step daughter Petunia Dursley and her oaf of a husband. As of right now, I am now Harry's Magical guardian and after I deal with Petunia I will be Harry's legal Guardian, until the day that You Know Who has been taken down." said Mimi with a blank expression on her face.

"You know something about his disappearance?" asked Severus in shock.

"I regrettably know more than I wish that I did about the man and his so called disappearance." growled Mimi as she thought back on everything that she knew.

"Mimi, if this subject is bothering you, then perhaps we can talk about why you supposedly died in Lilly and I's third year at Hogwarts." suggested Severus hoping to change the subject.

"We can talk about that but when we get down to the reason that I didn't return we will just be back on the current subject, so I guess that I should just start from the beginning."" sighed Mimi as the cool night air blew her curls away from her face.

"You see it all started when I was a student at Hogwarts. I met a lonely looking boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. We became friends instantly and remained friends even though he was sorted into Slytherin and I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Despite the different houses we became quite close if I do say so. We also dated until the day that he let me in on a little secret plan that he had to supposedly make us both live forever without the aid of a philosophers stone or the elixir of life. He told me of this kind of spell that would split your soul and hide away a piece of it to allow you to never be killed. When he told me what needed to be done to cast this spell I realized at once that it was dark magic and that I really didn't want to live forever if it was accomplished by those means."

"I tried and tried to talk him out of what he wanted to do, but considering what happened the night that Harry supposedly defeated him, and the fact that I can still feel the presence of his soul in our world, I'd wager that he succeeded in creating his Horcruxes." she said as she pulled her cloak more firmly about her when a chill ran up her spine on thinking about the whole thing.

"Wait a minute, Harry was attacked by You Know Who, not by a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle." said Severus giving Mimi a puzzled look.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the name that he was born with. If you rearrange the letters in all three of his names you will find that it's an anagram that spells out,' I Am Lord Voldemort!" She said Making Severus's jaw drop. "I used to love him, and to a point still do, but that's only because we are Soulmates." said Mimi frowning.

"You are soulmates with the most evil wizard to walk the earth since Grindalwald?" asked Severus in shock over the revelation.

"Unfortunately, yes dear. We can't choose who will be chosen by the universe and our magic to be our soulmate. I wish that it was anyone but him, but I can't change that. That is part of the reason that I didn't return home to my family. I was afraid that Tom would get jealous and would kill my husband, and Lilly. At first I had to leave because I had fallen Ill with a nasty case of Dragon pox and didn't want for you or Lilly to get it, and then when I was on the mend in Saint Mongos Tom actually found me there and was quite put out that I had been, as he put it avoiding him when he wanted to be with me. Actually he wanted more than to be with me, he wanted me to marry him, but I have always been able to read people's auras, and I can tell you that his was downright terrifying. It filled the room and made it hard to breath it was so dark."

"He continued to pursue my hand and even went so far as to use the imperious curse on my father to force him to allow me to marry him and to give him his blessing as the head of our family. He never expected for me to vanish on the day of our wedding. I saw the future of not only my life with him but life in the wizarding world whenever I looked into his eyes and just couldn't let that happen, so I'm spent most of the time up until his downfall in my animagus form. My home is hidden under the fadellious charm and various other protective charms for that very reason. Miss Colonel T. is the secret keeper so unless she speaks to me and tells me to give the address to someone, nobody will ever find my home." she said feeling a bit happier now that she had gotten such a load off of her chest.

"I always knew that you were a seer, but I had no idea that you could see people's Aura's and speak to animals." said Severus in wonder.

"I don't speak to all animals, only Miss T., because she is my familiar and we communicate through telepathy. I can hear her voice in my head as clearly as if she were human and sitting right next to me. It doesn't matter how far we are from one another when a magical animal has chosen to become your familiar." she said laughing softly as something that just popped into her head.

"What's so funny?" asked Severus not getting the joke.

"Oh nothing, Miss T. was just informing me that we are approaching our destination and was asking if I minded if she ate up Petunia's garden while we were inside." smirked Mimi as the Surry began to make its decent to the ground before landing with a soft bounce and rolling down the street with a clop, clipity, clop of Miss T's shod hooves as her wings vanished from sight to make her look like a normal horse.

Mimi happily drove the surrey up onto Petunia's nicely mowed lawn that she had seen so many times poor little harry crawling around on his hands and knees on with a pair of kitchen scissors cutting by hand since the child was three years old, and smiled with mirth at the tracks that the surrey had left behind. She telepathically told Miss Colonel T. to have fun and to eat everything while she and Severus attended to business inside of the house, before flicking her wand and changing both her and Severus's robes to look more like nice muggle suits and stepping up onto the porch and ringing the doorbell. The mail flap opened and a set of blue eyes peered out at them before a child's voice was heard screaming at the top of his little lungs. "Mummy, Daddy there's two strangers on the porch and a horsey is eating the flowers in our yard!" screamed Dudley as he ran into the kitchen where Petunia was just about to serve the family their dinner.

Vernon got up from his seat at the table and followed Petunia to the door to see what exactly his son was raving about. He expected such lies from the brat that Petunia insisted on keeping for some reason instead of allowing him to take the little retch to an orphanage where freaks like him belonged, but not from his precious little boy. The instant that Petunia opened the door and stared in shock at the two people on the porch, Vernon screamed with rage and pushed passed his stunned wife and the two unwelcome guests and attempted to pull the horse out of his yard only to slip in a very fresh pile of horse manure and fall flat on his backside with a grunt and a squish. "How dare you bring that beast into my yard and ruin my lawn and flowers! I insist that you remove that beast before I call the police!" he raged as he got up into Severus's face since he was closest to him.

"Sorry, but it's not my horse. You'd be better off taking it up with the horse's owner. The horse was already here when I got here." smirked Severus.

"Oh, yes, you can take it up with me, but I'm not telling her to move off of the lawn. Why should I when it's quite obvious that she's enjoying your lawn very much." said Mimi calmly giving Vernon a peaceful smile.

"You'd better move that animal or I'll have you arrested and have that animal destroyed." snarled Vernon turning and getting into Mimi's face instead.

"Oh, yes, you can call the police, but they won't believe you when they come out here and find that nothing is there. I'd also suggest that you change your trousers as you have a large dark stain on your rear end. Honestly Petunia, I should think that you'd at least have married a man who wouldn't make you clean up after him once he's soiled himself in such an undignified fashion." said Mimi turning to Petunia making her blink in confusion. Vernon turned around to look at the horse that was destroying his yard only to find that the horse and it's surrey had vanished completely.

"Excuse me, but how do you know my name, and exactly what can we do for you at this late hour?" asked Petunia finally finding her voice as Vernon stomped passed her and lumbered up the stairs to change into some clean clothes.

"Come now Tuny, don't you remember your dear sweet Mimi?" asked Mimi in a sugary voice that sent chills down Severus's spine and made his feel like grinding his teeth together.

"My step-mother Mimi is dead! She died years ago when I was sixteen years old. I want you to leave my home and take your freaky pet with you" demanded Petunia as she saw the horse and cart reappear on the lawn right where it had been before.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Petunia. You see you regrettably have something that belongs to me and the man who by all rights should have been my son-in-law, and we want it before we agree to leave." smiled Mary as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Petunia.

"I don't have anything that belongs to you two freaks, so leave now!" she snarled as she tried to slam the door in their faces. Severus quickly placed his foot into the doorway to stop petunia from slamming the door in their faces and pushed passed her and led Mary into the house.

"Wrong answer, Petunia! According to these documents, you currently have custody of my son, who just happens to be her grandchild. If you think that I'm going to put up with her once she's lost her temper because of your big mouth and refusal to give us what we came here for, than you have another thing coming." said Severus as he looked around for the child in question.

"Where is Harry, Petunia? If I find that you still have him locked up in that darned cupboard, I can promise that I'll stuff you and your entire family in there and lock you in so you can feel how it feels to be so cruelly confined." snarled Mimi as she walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and eyed the lock with rage.

She could feel Harry's timid and frightened aura from behind the door and made the lock unlock itself and fly from the door only to hit Vernon in the face with it just as he came back down stairs, and then slowly opened the door so as not to frighten little Harry any more than he already was. As the door opened Harry blinked in shock and disbelief when he saw who was standing outside of the cupboard. He got up off of his mattress on the floor and rushed into her open arms when she knelt and waited for him to come to her. "Mimi Brown, my birthday wish finally came true! You came to take me away from here!" he whispered into her chest as she hugged him close and got to her feet with him held tightly in her arms.

"Yes, Harry, you are coming home with me right now, and I am going to take care of you until your papa here is able to take care of you. Would you like that sweetie?" asked Mary with a warm smile on her face as she carried Harry over to where Severus stood unsure of what to do.

"What's a Papa? Is it like a daddy?" asked Harry giving Severus a timid look.

"Yes Harry, it is exactly like a daddy because that's just another word for daddy. This is your real Daddy, what do you think, would you like to see your daddy do a neat magic trick?" asked Mary giving Severus a look that told him exactly what she wanted him to do.

"There's no such thing as magic, Mimi! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me so." said Harry giving the two adults that had come for him puzzled looks.

Even though he hadn't truly been a father long, that comment from his son's little mouth enraged Severus and just as Dudley poked his head out from behind his mother's skirt he smirked and aimed his wand at the fat little boy instantly transforming him into a fat pink little piglet, making Petunia shriek in shock and then faint and Vernon's eyes widen in fear. "Magic is very real, Harry. Would you like me to show you another nice trick?" asked Severus when he heard Harry giggle at the pink little Dudley piglet that had just ran squealing from the room in terror.

"Yes please sir." nodded Harry eager to see more magic. With those words Severus waved his wand three times in a quick sweeping motion sending Petunia, Vernon, and the little piglet Dudley flying into the tiny cupboard under the stairs before changing Dudley back into a boy leaving the curly pigs tail and a pair of pink pigs ears and a flat piggy snout in place of his ears and nose before making the cupboard door slam and the lock sent flying back onto the latch and clicking into place.

"Don't worry, Tuny, unlike you and your family, I have a heart. Perhaps once my sweet little grandchild has been examined by my family healer, and has settled in at his new comfy home, I will consider sending someone to let you all out of there and fix your fat little heathen of a son back to the way that he was before Harry's father got ahold of you all." said Mary as she walked from the house leaving the front door wide open. Mary walked out onto the lawn and watched Harry's little eyes light up with joy when he saw the horse eating in the yard. She allowed Harry to stroke Miss T's velvety nose and had placed him into her lap on the seat of the surrey when Arabella Figg came rushing out of her house and came up to them just as they heard smashing sounds from within the house.

"I see that you finally came for your grandson. I'm glad that the little dear will finally get all of the love that he deserves and more. I've brought him a homecoming present." said Arabella as she sat a basket with a lid on it in the seat next to Mary so that Harry could see what was inside of it before they left. Mary allowed Harry to stand on the floorboards of the surrey and open the basket with eagerness and joy over getting the second present he had ever received in his little life since the loss of his mother when he was one. Harry opened the basket to find a small kitten that at first looked like a snow white cat with black ears, and tail as well as four boot looking markings on its tiny paws and black around its nose and mouth. Harry cooed at the kitten and gently reached into the basket and picked it up to cuddle it gently.

The Kitten started to purr loudly and cuddled into the little boy's arms before its white fur changed to a bright pink with black markings. Harry's eyes widened in amazement when the now pink kitten changed to a bluish green color, and looked up at Mrs. Figg with wonder in his little eyes. "How does my kitten do that?" he asked as he saw Severus striding from the house with a satisfied expression on his face and placed the kitten back into its basket watching it turn white with black markings once again.

"She's a special and rare crossbreed of a Siamese cat and rainbow kneesle that I've been working on for years. It cost me a lot of hard earned money just to get one breeding from your kitten's father. The kitten changes color according to your mood and feelings. If you take really good care of her she will learn to pick up your feelings even when you are not touching her or even in the room with her. When she is white it means that she is not feeling your emotions and feelings. When she changes pink like she did when you picked her up it means that you are very happy, and that bluish green color that she turned meant that you were feeling pleased to have her." explained Arabella as she handed Mary a roll of parchment with more information about the kitten including its feeding and care instructions and a color chart that explained what each color meant before bidding them all good-bye and returning back to her home.

Severus climbed into the surrey and opened the lid of the basket to look at the kitten with interest, and smiled, "What a nice kitten, I know who owns his father. Perhaps once you and your new little friend here have gotten settled in, we can see about inviting them both over for a visit. What are you going to name your little kitten Harry?" asked Severus as he closed the lid and allowed Harry to climb up into his lap for the ride back to Mimi's home.

"Rainbow!" smiled Harry as he cuddled into Severus's arms and smiled up into the dark black eyes of his father for what was the first time in years.

"That's a perfect name. We're done here Mimi, where are we going next from here?" asked Severus as Harry yawned sleepily in his arms.

"Home for now, I think. I think that we all need something nice to eat, and then it's a warm bath for Harry and straight off to bed with us all." said Mimi as she urged Miss T into a trot before allowing her to take off into flight for the second time that night.

After they had all eaten Mimi showed Severus to a room where he could sleep before leading Harry into his very own bedroom that was filled with all sorts of childrens books and toys, and grabbed a pair of pijama's and some underwere for the boy to ware after he had had a nice warm bath. "Mimi, who does all of this stuff belong to? Won't they mind that you have me in thiere room?" asked Harry looking around nervously expecting for someone to shoo him out of the nice room and into a cupboard.

"This is your room Harry. All of this belongs to you. Come now little one, you need a nice warm bath to help you sleep." she said as she took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom.

"Is it really all for me?" asked Harry not believing his luck.

"Yes dear, now into the bath with you, child. Here play with these toys while I wash your hair." said Mimi as she handed him a few boats and a rubber giant squid that was enchanted to swim around the tub when it was placed into the water.

From his place in his bedroom Severus could hear the little boy who he now knew was his and Lilly's son, laughing with joy as he splashed around in the water. Then later when he passed by the child's open bedroom door, he smiled at the child's reaction while Mimi read him a story from The Tails of Beatle the Bard. Mimi was a wonderful reader of bed time stories, because she spoke in a different voice for each character. Harry seemed to like this very much. He stood against the door frame and smiled as Mimi had just gotten so into the story herself, that she didn't even notice that little Harry had fallen fast asleep with his kitten Rainbow curled up on the pillow against his head purring in her sleep while her fur remained a bright pink, to show that Harry was extreamly happy. Once Mimi had reached the end of the story, she got up and pulled the covers up to Harry's chin before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and giving the kitten a gentle scratch behind the ear.

 **A/N Thanks for reading I will try to have the next chapter up faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hello everyone I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this updated but it's been kind of emotional for me to even think about this story since it was written and inspired by my grandmother I'm not exactly over it yet but I also had a case of writer's block so that's why I was working on another story which as you know is now completed and being updated once a day . I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter of the love of many brown**

Chapter 5 Of Little Boy's and Horcruxes

Later that night as everyone slept in their own beds little Harry was once again having the same nightmare that never failed to wake him with shock waves of fear and overwhelming sadness. This time, however his dream was very different.

 _A beautiful lady with long red hair and gentle green eyes had carried him into what looked like a nursery before placing him down into a crib. "Don't cry Harry, mama loves you very much! Dada loves you very much! You are so loved, Harry never forget that, my sweet baby boy!" she said in a soft soothing voice. Then there was a bright green flash of light and darkness. The next thing that he could hear was the strangled sobs of someone who had just entered the room that he was in. He rolled over in his crib and saw a dark haired man with black eyes holding his mum while he rocked on the floor with her motionless body clasped close to his chest. Harry wanted to be held too, so he stood up in the crib and gazed at the man before a single word came from his little lips. "Dada!" he called out to the man as he held out his little arms with his hands opening and closing pleadingly wishing to be held by the man. The man then laid his mum onto the floor and tenderly reached into the crib and lifted harry into his strong arms. Harry felt safe in this man's arms and cuddled into his chest sucking his thumb as he muttered the word once more. He couldn't understand what the man had said, but he felt so warm and safe that it didn't matter._

Harry awoke for the first time not in fear over the dream. He wanted to be in that man's arms again, and now knew that this man would be very easy for him to get to and that he wouldn't lock him away in the dark, or tell him mean things. He was as Mimi called him his Papa, or daddy, and that made it alright to go to him the way that he had heard and seen his cousin Dudley do so many times to his Uncle Vernon. He slid to the edge of his low child's bed, and quietly walked out into the hallway. There were three other doors that were in the hallway besides the one that he had just came from. One was sitting wide open with the light on and he saw that Mimi had indeed left a small set of steps in front of the toilet so that he could use it without trouble.

Harry suddenly felt the need to use the toilet upon seeing it sitting there so invitingly. After he had used the bathroom and had stood on a stool to wash his hands like Mimi had showed him to do, he went in search of his Papa. The room at the end of the hallway was partially open and he could see that Mimi had fallen into a restless sleep in the center of her large bed. His head began to hurt really badly as he considered simply climbing up into her bed, and he decided to leave the room as it had almost made him scream out in pain. That had never happened before, he thought as he left the bedroom feeling the headache lessen instantly as he softly shut the door behind him.

He walked back down the hall toward his room and finally found the room across from his where his papa was fast asleep with a book on his chest snoring softly. He entered the room quietly and gently crawled up into the bed to cuddle up beside his sleeping father. Severus had heard the child up moving around from the time that his little feet had hit the floor within his own room a few minutes ago. He listened carefully to the child's movements as he had used the loo, and washed his hands. , and then went on down the hall into Mimi's room, where he had supposed that the boy would sleep for the rest of the night.

You could imagine his shock and surprise to wake up in the middle of the night to check on the child, only to find that the little boy had made his way into his bedroom and had climbed into his bed with him. Instead of the book that he had been reading laying upon his chest the child had managed to knock the book to the floor during the night and was now sprawled across Severus's chest like he was a rag doll that someone had just carelessly thrown there. He tried to move only for Harry to cling to him and whimper in his sleep. Sighing Severus gave in to the child, and pulled the blankets back over the two of them.

Meanwhile Mary tossed in her sleep, as what seemed like a horrifying dream version of Tom the way that he was the last time that she'd seen him chased after her.

" _Mary, don't be a fool! You know that we're meant to be together. If I can't have you than no one will! I've done it, I've made my first Horcrux! Aren't you happy for me? I'll live forever and nothing will kill me! Join me Mary, and we'll rule the wizarding world together!" cooed Tom silkily in her ears as she shook in his arms with sobs._

 _"Why are you doing this? I don't want to live forever if you have to kill people to accomplish it. Myrtle was my friend, Tom! Why did you kill her?" cried Mary._

 _"It's for the greater good, my love! You don't understand, but soon, my love, I promise that you will." laughed Tom in an evil tone making Mary wake shaking ._

She blinked as she put her spectacles back on, and looked around her room. She had sworn that she had left her bedroom door open so that she'd hear Harry if he need her during the night. How did it get closed, she thought as she got up to go and check on her grandchild. He turned out to not be in his room. She was about to panic and start searching the closets and cupboards when she peered into Severus's room and saw Harry draped over Severus's chest with the blankets over both of them, and one of Harry's little feet dangerously close to Severus's nose, while the rest of his body was hanging off of the side of the bed. Severus also was hanging part way off of the bed, with one arm wrapped protectively around Harry's waste to prevent him from falling onto the floor. She flicked her wand and levitated them both into the center of the bed so that neither would hit the floor when they woke up, and then retired backto her own bed feeling more at ease.

The next morning when he awoke the first thing that Severus saw was little Harry's green eyes, his mother's eyes staring at him nose to nose while laying upon his chest. He blinked before smiling slightly at the boy before attempting to sit up and prepare for the day. "Harry, you do know that it's very hard to move when you are this close to my face, don't you son?" asked Severus as he attempted to focus his eyes on the boy.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just wanted to look at you, but your face is too blurry for me to see it clearly." said Harry as he rolled off of his dad's chest to sprawl on the bed beside him.

"Hum, Harry, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Severus as he held up two fingers about two feet from the boy's face.

Harry squinted making a face as he strained to see where his dad's hand was, before he answered "You are holding up four fingers, Daddy, aren't you?" asked Harry in a puzzled tone as he tried to make sense of the blur in front of him.

Severus sighed and moved his hand a foot closer to the boy's face. Try again son, how many do you see now?" asked Severus

"Um, Oh, I can see two fingers now, but they're still blurry and hard to make out." admitted Harry hoping that he wouldn't be in trouble. "Is that a bad thing Daddy? Am I in trouble? You are too quiet." said Harry as he considered moving away from the man before he struck.

Suddenly he felt his Dad's strong arms around him and his hands carting through his hair gently. "No, Harry, it isn't really a good thing, but it is fixable. We'll have it fixed up when we visit your Gran's healer after breakfast. If your sight is that bad, why haven't you said anything about it when you saw Mimi before now?" asked Severus curiously.

"I never said anything because the Dursleys would punish me I I complained about anything telling me that I was ungrateful. I didn't want to get into trouble or to seem like I was ungrateful." admitted Harry with a tear rolling down his face.

"You aren't being ungrateful if you are telling someone that you are unable to see properly. For now on when you are sick in any way, when you have any pain, or if you can't see, don't hide it from me, or Mimi, otherwise we can't help you. Is that understood?" asked Severus as he gazed into Harry's eyes and waited for an answer.

"Yes sir." smiled Harry.

"Are the two of you going to stay in bed all day, or would you rather get dressed and come down for breakfast?" asked Mimi from the door

"Sorry about that Mimi, we were just having a little father and son time. When two get to the healer's office after breakfast we need to have him do something about Harry's eyes. He can't see properly." said Severus as he handed Harry's hand off to Mimi so that he could get dressed for the day.

"I know, but there was nothing that I could do until now. It will be the first thing that we fix,." smile Mimi as she led Harry from the room and helped him dress in a set of dark blue child's robes.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" asked Harry.

"It's not a dress, it's robes like your dad wears. You're a wizard Harry, and wizards wear robes over their regular clothes. Trust me it's normal." smiled Mimi as she kissed the top of his head before leading him down to breakfast

After they had all finished eating their breakfast, They flooed directly to the office of Mimi's personal healer, to address Harry's sight problem. The healer was very nice to Harry and after preforming a diagnostic charm on Harry he frowned before showing the results to Mimi. "He's need to take nutrition and growth potions three times a day with his meals to make up for the damage that was done to him by his other relatives, Marry. You have a good start with what you fed him for dinner and breakfast. Since you are also a licensed healer and potions mistress, you need not bring the boy back to me unless you feel the need to do so. The eyes are more than likely an effect of being locked in a dark place for long periods of time. They will get better, but until they do, I will suggest that he wears spectacles so that he can see properly. " said the healer as he stood a chart of letters across the room for Harry to look at.

"Alright, young man, Can you see that chart across the room?" he asked as he stepped to the boys side and pointed his wan at the chart.

"Yes sir." answered Harry .

"I'd like you to read everything that you can see clearly on the chart, please." said the healer in a pleasant tone.

"Okay, E, A, B, C, E, um that's all I can see before it gets fuzzy" said Harry gloomily.

"That's okay, lad, I'm going to help you with that problem. " said the healer as he lowered a strange contraption down so that it was level with Harry's eyes.

"Okay, lad, look through the holes in this mask and Tellme when it gets better." said the healer as he started to tap the mask with his wand until Harry's jaw dropped over how much he could see on the chart. "Now please read everything that you can see on the chart from top to bottom.' said the Healer as he place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay, E, F, P, L, P,E,D,P,E,C,F,D, E,D,F,C,Z,P, F,E,L,O,P,Z,D,D,E,F,P,O,T,E,C." said Harry as he read thee chart out loud.

"Very good, now I have here some spectacles frames here for you to choose from. , which ones do you like?" asked the healer as he held out a tray of frames for Harry to look at.

"I like these round ones, do you have these in silver like my Gran's ?" asked Harry hopefully.

The healer waved his wand and changed the frames to silver so that they looked like the spectacles that marry wore, and then handed the frames and the lenses prescription over to his assistant who bustled from the room to have the spectacles made to the healer's orders. "The spectacles will be finished by the time that we are done looking after your grandson, Marry. The removal of the scar worries me. There's something dark about it. I can't explain it, but it's like there's someone else inside of the boy." said the healer . On hearing those words Mimi knew exactly what had to be done to heal Harry's scar, and frowned. She had sensed the darkness every time that she was close to Harry, and now she knew why it had bothered her so badly.

Five minutes later found Harry happily walking through a robes shop seeing everything clearly for the first time in a long time. He was bought several new robes and other clothing that a little boy would need as well as a chocolate ice-cream before they went home for the day. They had visited the Goblins of gringots and Now with their help Harry now was no longer known as Harry James Potter. Harry was smiling as he walked along with his little hand in Severus's while Mimi climbed into her buggy with a frown on her face. When they had visited Gringots she had been informed that Dumbledore had been paying the Dursleys to take care of Harry and that he had been using Harry's money to fud his preasus order of the phoenix. Harry sat happily between his Mimi and his dad, watching every beautiful detail as they flew through the sky toward the house that he now called home and didn't notice Mimi's silence. Severus, however noticed and intended on speaking to her about it once they had put Harry to bed for the night.

He waited until Harry was sleeping soundly and then went in search of Mimi. He found her in the stables muttering to herself as she brushed Misty for the seventh time that day. "Not saying that she doesn't look as if she's enjoying the attention, but are you attempting to brush her skin off?" smirked Severus as he entered the stable. Mimi threw the brush across the stable in anger making Misty snort in adjetation before she vanished and reappeared inside of her stall where she barred her nose in her hay. Mimi sagged as she plopped herself down onto a bale of hay and covered her face with her hands as she broke down.

"Mimi, you've been unusually quiet ever since this morning. What's bothering you?" he asked as he wandlessly summoned the brush and returned it to the grooming box, before taking a seat on the hay beside her.

"It's Harry, he's connected to the Dark Lord through his scar. The Dark Lord was doing something dark that he calmed would make him live forever, Severus. He was making Horcruxes by killing other people and spilling their blood. He then sealed off a piece of his soul into different objects in an attempt to prolong his life. He vanished the night that Lilly lost her life because Lilly loved her son so much that she stepped between the Dark Lord and Harry. If I could guess I'd say that the reason that he disappeared was because part of his soul latched onto Harry. That's the dark presence that the healer spoke of," explained Mimi tiredly as she gazed into Severus's shocked face.

"So let me get this straight, Mimi. Are you telling me that there is as piece of the Dark Lords Soul inside of my son," asked Severus in shock? Mimi nodded grimly. "Is there any way to get the Dark Lord's soul out of him without harming him," asked Severus attempting to remain calm?

"Yes, but it takes three months to brew the potion, and it will be risky to get at least one of the ingredients," Mimi said with a shiver as she thought of facing the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. She hadn't been down there since the day that Tom had introduced her to the massive serpent as his mate, and prayed that the Basilisk would be reasonable and not attempt to kill her.

"What's in the potion, I might have what's needed," Severus asked eagerly?

"Phoenix tears, freely given, Unicorn blood, freely given for reasons that stem from love of the one who is to use the potion, and Basilisk Venom, freely given with trust for the taker and compassion for the user," Mimi answered resignedly.

"Hum, I see now why you'd say that one of the ingredients could be problematic. Because of Miss T, your familiar, freely given unicorn blood given with love, should not be a problem for you to obtain. As for the freely given phoenix tears, as it happens I have a phial from Dumbledore's familiar Faux that we can use. The only problem with it, is that depending upon how much of the tears you use, Dumbledore may lose the loyalty of the phoenix, who will sense who his tears given freely were used upon and how they were used. He may attach himself to Harry," Severus said as he paced in deep thought over exactly how to obtain the final ingredient that could cost whoever went after it their life.

"I'd ask how you got Faux's tears, but knowing what I know about you, and whom you served, I don't want to know how you got them. Keep them safe until I've acquired the other ingredients," Mimi said as she got to her feet and dusted the hay from her robes feeling a bit calmer about what had to be done.

"Mimi, how are you going to get the Basilisk venom? You'd be killed the instant that you've crossed it's line of sight if you ever managed to find one. Besides it's well known that there aren't any living in Great Brittan, and you'd have to travel to God knows what country to find one still living. Are you certain that this is the only way to rid Harry of the piece of the Dark Lord's soul," Severus asked frowning at the look in Mimi's eyes and the thought of losing her again?

"There is another way, but it's not one that I'll even think on using as it would mean bringing Tom back to full power, and then allowing him to kill Harry," Mimi said cringing at the thought of potentially losing the last part of Lilly that she had left in the world.

"I agree with you, on that Mimi, there's no way in Hell, that I'd ever allow the Dark Lord anywhere near my son again if I could help it. Since the potion seems to be the less risky option, what's our next move," Severus asked as they walked together back into the house?

"IT's simple, Severus Since I know what all of his Horcruxes are made from barring one or two that I wasn't present when he made, I must retrieve the Horcruxes that I know of, and place them in a safe place until the potion has been created. The potion will destroy them, and then we will be free to live our lives. I only hope that he hasn't made as many as he was talking of when we were in school, because if he did and we do not find and destroy all of them there is a chance that he will still return and we will have to deal with him. That is not something that I am ready to deal with," Mimi said as she hung her outer robe upon a hook by the door and moved quietly up the stairs to look in upon Harry who was sleeping with Rainbow curled up with her head poking out of his blanket just below his chin, the color of calm sky blue.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Granny Gathering

The next day before returning to Hogwarts to resume his post of Potions professor, Severus attended church with Mimi and Harry. It had been years since he had stepped into a church, and poor Harry hadn't been in one since just before his mother had died, so it was a new experience for both of them. Mimi was dressed in a dark purple muggle dress with lace ruffles at her neck line and wrists, and a large flappy hat with a dark green ribbon that was tied into a bow at the back. Harry and Severus were both dressed in sharp black suits with matching neck ties and highly polished shoes.

Harry sat quietly and tried not to fidget while the priest gave his sermon about loving one another, and attempting to not be led astray by the powers of Satan, while his father bowed his head and attempted not to fall asleep. When it was time to sing the final hymn of the meeting and end the service in prayer, Severus was the only one who remained seated as he snored softly, until Mimi wandlessly hit him with a slapping hex to wake him making him snap his head up and leap to his feet.

"Severus what kind of example are you setting for Harry, sing," she hissed under her breath.

"Mimi, you know that I hate singing," he hissed back.

"Nonsense, you have a wonderful voice, now either you sing or you'll have no lunch," she snapped giving him an I'm not joking kind of look.

Severus began to sing in his soft silky voice and several pretty muggle women turned their heads in his direction and smiled as Harry waved at them. Severus blushed, and bowed his head when the prayer that ended the service started, and smiled as he heard Harry echoing every word that Mimi said by his side.

"Merlin, she's rubbing off on him, and me too again," he thought as he softly whispered the prayer under his breath.

After church they enjoyed a picnic lunch in a lovely park not far from Gringots while Misty grazed in the shade of a tree flicking her long tail peacefully, and Rainbow pounced on a Cornish pixie changing from a happy yellow color to a bright pink as Harry laughed at the antics of his pet. "Mimi, how are we going to do this? Hunting down the horcruxes and obtaining the ingredients might be more than dangerous. I don't want Harry left alone with some stranger, and the thought of him going with you is out of the question," Severus said as he flicked his wand stopping a gang of Cornish pixies from carrying Rainbow off over the small pond where he suspected that they were about to drop her.?

"why Severus, you're sounding more and more like a responsible parent already. Don't worry, I've already procured the freely given unicorn blood, and I know where there is a Horcrux that you can get for me. In fact I am the only person alive who knows where Ravenclaw's lost diadem is hidden. As for the other Horcruxes, they can wait until Harry is of age to attend Hogwarts. At that time, I will be able to retrieve the other's and possibly obtain the final ingredient for the potion," Mimi said as she sipped from a hot cup of tea as she watched Harry and Rainbow crawl all over Misty who was laying in the grass grazing lazily.

"Wait a minute, did you just say that you know where Ravenclaw's lost diadem is hidden," Severus asked in shock as he choked on a bite of his sandwich?

"Yes, I was there the day that Tom made it into a horcrux, and hid it. When you get a free opportunity all you need to do is to go into the room of lost things," she laughed as Harry played peek a boo with Rainbow hiding under one of Misty's relaxed wings.

"Where is this room of lost things? I've never heard of it," Severus said as he flipped open his journal and prepared to take notes with a self-inking quill.

"It's also known as the come and go room, or the room of requirements. Go to the seventh floor to the blank space of wall across from the painting of goblins in tutus and walk passed the wall three times thinking on who you need to find the room of lost things. A door will appear. Once inside take the path through the lost things that is to the far right of the room. It will dead end at an old broken vanishing cabinet. Once you find the cabinet, face it and turn around completely. You will find a small table with a dark blue velvet box upon it, sitting next to the broken bust of Salazar Slytherin that has a blond wig on it. The blue box contains the Diadem. Do not open it, or it will affect you. Once you have it call me from the floo and I'll take it from there," said Mimi as she started to pack away the remints of the picnic.

"Now shall we go on about our day? You will need to return to the school tonight, and I have to pay another visit to Gringots to see about the progress of Harry's accounts. I have a feeling that Albus will not make an effort to repay what he's taken, and I've placed a few plans into action to deal with him, if he refuses," Mimi smirked as she moved toward Harry and removed him and Rainbow from Misty's back so that she could get to her feet and be reharnessed to the carriage.

Things were hung up for the next couple of years, and it was now time for Harry to attend his first year at Hogwarts. By this time, Mimi had managed to have Albus stripped of all of his titles pertaining to the running of the wizengmont, until he repaid every last galleon to Harry's account. This was not the end of Albus's distress, however, because Haggrid had reported that young Harry was not where he was to supposed to have been. As a matter of fact, the house at number 4 Privet Drive was now inhabited by another much nicer family of muggles.

Albus went to number 4 and questioned the new family of muggles only to discover that apparently then had moved because they were being investigated for the abuse and neglect, and possible unsolved murder of a child who's body had never been found. Albus returned to Hogwarts the night of the new term feeling confused and forlorn. He just didn't understand it. Surly Harry wasn't dead, because if he was, why would Gringotts be constantly hounding him to repay the gold that he had taken to fund his order.

Then there was his banishment from the Wizengmont and the stripping of all of his titles except for the post of Headmaster, thus far. His heart plummeted when he returned to find a very angry Minerva waiting for him in his office with a copy of the first year roster for this new term and a frown upon her face. "Albus, do you care to explain this," she asked as she handed him the scroll and pointed to where Harry Potter's name should have been? It was as if it had never been there in the first place.

A few spaces down on the list was a new name that had not been there before and Dumbledore looked up at his Deputy Headmistress in confusion. "When did this name appear on the roster," he asked pointing out the new name?

"I don't know, Albus. That's not our problem. What happened to Harry? You said that he'd be safe with those horrid muggles," Minerva scowled angrily.

"It's not good, Minerva. The muggles have moved out and another family now live where the Dursleys should have been. They say that they were accused of abuse, neglect, and possible murder of a child who's body has never been found," Albus admitted grimly.

"You said that the only people who could take him were family members. Harry's only family was supposedly those horrid muggles, and now you say that they've supposedly killed him or that someone has gotten through your wards and taken him. You should be booted from your position as headmaster for endangering the life of the most precious boy to ever live in our world. You disgust me Albus. I'm of half a mind to resign until you either are booted or retire. I can't stand to even look at you," Minerva snarled as she whirled and stomped from the room leaving him alone.

The sorting started and everyone who thought that Harry Potter should have been called was sadly disappointed when his name was never called out. As Minerva moved down the list of new first years her eyes lingered on the name of a boy that puzzled her. She called out the name numbly and gasped as a young boy with shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes stepped forward when she called out the name.

"Toby Prince," was called forth after the absence of Harry Potter, and Toby stepped forward giving his father and the snowy white owl that perched upon the back of his chair a beaming smile before he sat upon the stool. The hat was placed upon his head, and he smiled as he heard a voice inside of his head. " _Well, then, young man. Your name may have changed and one of your parents may be gone, but I know who you are. Who you will become, and where you belong. Your secret is safe with me, it better be, Slytherin,"_ called out the hat.

Severus clapped and smiled at his son proudly. He had expected for his son to be placed into Gryffindor like his mother, but it seemed that the hat had other ideas in that regard. The white owl hooted softly and clicked her beak and he heard her voice in his head.

" _I'll leave him in your capable hands Sev. I'll be checking in with you often and will give my progress in the hunt as I go, So don't worry,"_ she said as she flew off through an open window after swooping down and knocking Dumbledore's hat from his head as he entered the Great hall late.

Mimi's first stop was to the shack in Little Hangleton where the Gont's once lived up until their deaths at Tom's hand and moved right to the place where she knew the ring to be and Pried the loose board up revealing a small box with a single ring resting within it. She knew without a doubt that it was the Horcrux because she could feel the evil coming off of it in waves. She flicked her wand a few times ridding it of all curses and then conjured a shatter proof crystal orb that protected it from being tampered with or allowing the dark magic within it to effect anyone.

After making sure that it was stored in a safe place where only she could enter, she reported to Severus who handed her the diadem that was held safe within the blue velvet box. He wanted it as far from him as he could get it and sighed in relief as Mimi cast her protective crystal around it blocking the effect of the dark magic from effecting him.

"That's two, down now. How's Toby been handling his first year of School so far," she asked as she vanished the orb containing the diadem into the safe place and collapsed into a chair in his office?

"He's doing very well, Mimi, except for a few instances of fighting between him and a Gryffindor boy and a member of his house who he is friends with over what he clames is his right to be friends with whoever he likes within Hogwarts. I actually had to give him detention tonight because of the fight. He should be getting through with it around midnight or so," said Severus as continued to grade papers from the day.

Mimi's eyes suddenly widened and rolled back into her head as she fell into a trance. An image of Toby and a blond boy trekking through the Forbidden Forest flooded her mind. On the ground was silvery unicorn blood that was in a trail that they appeared to be following. She could feel Tom's presence and knew that her grandson was in danger. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and leapt from the chair running from the room leaving Severus with a shocked expression on his face wondering what she had seen.

Mimi shifted into her animagus form and flew out of the castle and out into the forest as fast as she could move. Flying fast she swooped down just as a cloaked figure came fluttering toward her grandson making the blond boy run in terror. Toby seemed unable to move and stood there in stunned silence as the familiar white owl fluttered down between him and the cloaked figure and morphed into his Mimi Brown. She pushed him behind her protectively and waved her wand quickly chanting something under her breath as the dark figure loomed closer.

Then just as it seemed that he was going to reach out to her, he started screaming and writhing on the ground and a dark cloud vanished from the dead and mangled body of Professor Quarrel. She then turned and examined Toby before pulling him into her arms and squeezing him furiously. "Mimi, your squishing me , I can't breathe," he complained as he tried to free himself from her grasp.

"Toby Harrison Prince, who ordered you out here," she asked furiously as the tears of relief flowed down her cheeks into his long black hair that was cut like his father's and pulled back into a low ponytail with a green ribbon?

"We were supposed to originally serve our detention with Filtch cleaning the trophy room from top to bottom, but Professor Dumbledore ordered him to take us out here with Haggrid instead. Mimi, what was that horrid thing that you destroyed," he asked in a shaking voice?

"That was what's left of the thing that killed your mother dear. Regrettably, destroying him killed your professor. Come let's see if we can help this poor unicorn. If we move fast she might survive," said Mimi as she removed a small velvet bag from her pocket which instantly enlarged to a larger side before rummaging in it for what she needed.

"Toby, most unicorn's don't trust boys. I'm going to keep the unicorn calm while you attend to her wounds for me. "I'll walk you through what to do so don't be nervous dear," she said calmly as she sat and cradled the unicorn's head in her lap and started to whisper into its ear soothingly. Toby followed his Mimi's instruction until the Unicorn set up and nuzzled him with her soft velvety nose before nudging the bag making an empty potions flask roll out.

"Mimi, what does she want," Toby asked as he picked up the flask questingly?

Mimi placed a gentle hand on the unicorn's sleek neck and was silent before she answered by taking the flask and allowing the unicorn's blood to flow into it. Then she hugged the unicorn and healed the rest of her wounds with her wand. "Mimi," Toby asked quizzically before there was a rustling noise that made them both turn and the unicorn run off into the forest?

""There's no time, Harry, just tell who ever comes that you healed the unicorn and let your father know that I've collected something else that we may check off of our list," she said before she changed back into her owl form and flew away with the flask clasped tightly in her talons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Snake Charmer

The next day the school was in chaos due to the fact that Professor Quarrel had not showed up for any of his classes or even left a note to announce the classes had been canceled. This brought the students who couldn't stand him great joy, and brought the professors great stress as they all voiced their complaints at the weekly staff meeting making Albus's head pound. "Albus, our class schedules are full enough without us having to teach extra classes. You've got to find another professor to take over the post." Minerva scowled as the other professors all muttered their agreement and nodded their heads.

Albus was at a loss on how to handle the situation and was about to put his foot down and just decide to teach the class himself when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He got to his feet and opened the door to see what Filtch needed this time, and staggered back in complete shock as the face of a witch who he had believed to be dead stepped passed him and handed him a folder with her resume inside of it before taking a seat between Severus and a very shocked Minerva. Dumbledore gaped and shook knowing now that it had been the new arrival who had sent him that howler, and who had ripped his world apart and flipped it upon in axis so completely.

"Lady Brown, you're alive?" he stammered in complete shock.

"Of course I am you addle minded old codger. Who else would have taken Harry Potter from that so called home that you placed him in, against his mother's wishes, and would have ensured that you paid every last knute that you owe my grandson back to his personal accounts. Honestly, Albus you really need to get ahold of your faculties, elsewise the school board of governors might just think that you are no longer up to the task of running the school and will have no choice but to have you replaced." Marry said as she toyed with one of her silver curls with a smile upon her face.

"What? Why are you saying this?" Minerva asked confused.

"Come now Mini, you and I both know very well that my grandson, should have never been placed with those retched muggles. I could very well have Albus stripped of his post as Hogwarts headmaster and have him chucked into Azkaban for his crimes against my grandson, but I've decided to be lenient, if he will allow me to take on the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the rest of the year, and then will evict Professor Bins, and allow me to take that post from next year onward. Besides it's no great secret that he's not exactly excited for the job since he's dead. I think that I more lively professor will bring the appalling grades in that course all around back up to a standard that the School Board will approve of. Besides, my grandson, has told me that he finds it extremely boring, and the only reason that he is able to keep his grades up in that course is because of his friends among the four Hogwarts houses." Mimi said with a smirk on her face that made Severus have to fight back his desire to chuckle under his breath from behind his coffee cup.

"That's impossible, Merry, Harry Potter never arrived at Hogwarts, and his relatives have been imprisoned for abuse and neglect, and perhaps even murder of Harry." Albus said shaking.

"Oh, you are clueless. Trust me, Albus, If I say that my grandson is alive and well, and that he finds Professor Bins a complete boar, trust me that I'd never lie on such a matter. Further more, it will please you all to know, that my grandson, splits his time equally between my home and that of his true birth father who lives in France away from all of this bigotry. I had hell convincing him to allow my grandson, to attend the family school, instead of Beauxbattons, so you need to stop attempting to manipulate things to suite your needs and get to the job of enriching the minds of the young witches and wizards that were entrusted into your care, and never forget that it is because of distrust in you Headmaster, that this was all done." Mimi said with her arms crossed.

"Fine, the D.A.D.A. position is yours for the rest of the year, and I will ensure you the position of History of Magic Professor for next year." Albus sighed as he was suddenly made to feel about two inches small when everyone in the room surrounded the newest professor to their school and started chattering happily. _"The Potter boy is here, but where? How could I have missed him? She can't be serious about James Potter not being the boy's biological father, can she? If James's is not the boy's father, than who is? I must find a way to speak to the boy's father and get him to see that this really is all for the greater good._ " Albus thought as he left the staff room with his head in a fog of sorts.

Later that evening Toby Harrison Prince was stretched out on his bed in the dormitory studying his History of Magic textbook, with Draco, while Crabbe, and Goyle made their parchments into airplanes and tossed them back and forth, when a silken voice made all except for Toby jump clear out of their skin. "Master's Crabbe and Goyle, that does not look as if you are studying. Five snakes will be taken from each of you for you blatant display of respect for your studies. Mr. Prince, I need you to come to my office, at once, your father, has arrived, and wishes to have a word with you about something important. I do believe that he said that it was in regards to your grandmother." Severus said calmly as Toby gazed up to meet his eyes, and nodded silently as he snapped his book shut and placed it into his trunk before following his head of house out of the Slytherin Common room.

When he arrived in his father's office the door instantly shut and he was quickly led into his father's personal living quarters where his grandmother waited for them both with a smile upon her face. "Dad, Mimi, what is this about? Is something wrong?" Harry asked upon being pressed down into a comfortable armchair by the fire.

"Toby, dear, do you remember what we discussed about your scar, and what had to be done to get rid of it?" Mimi asked as she gazed at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin's basilisk upon the wall.

"Yes, Mimi, I remember! What's happened? Have we gotten the last potions ingredient to remove the piece of Tom Riddle's soul from my body?" Harry asked.

"No, but considering that Albus Dumbledore now knows that I am more than alive, and the fact that you are also alive and in attendance at Hogwarts, we will need to step up our plans to rid you of the Horcrux. He doesn't know that Severus is your father, because with the help of my older brothers who work in the Ministry I've had all of those files that pertain to you and your father sealed. Not even the Goblins at Gringots will aid him in his search. My task of obtaining the last needed potion ingredient will be made even easier since, as of tomorrow, I will be your new History Of Magic Professor. That said to keep your cover and your true identity safe from Dumbledore and those who would harm, you it goes without saying that you are not to call me Granny or Mimi outside of the privacy of either your father's or my own living quarters. Is that clear?" Mimi asked.

"Yes Mimi, I understand completely." Harry nodded as he hugged first his father and then his Mimi tightly with joy on his face.

The next day Toby awoke extra early and was the first of Slytherin house to get to the great hall. He instantly saw Hermione, and Neville at their table discussing how Neville could do better in Professor Snape's class. "Hi, there Hermione, Neville. How are the two of you doing this morning?" Toby asked as he plopped down into a seat at the Gryffindor table making Percy Weasley give him a puzzled look.

"We're fine, unless you count Ron going on and on about how the Slytherin's and the fact that Neville and I are friends with a member of Slytherin house." Hermione smiled as Toby reached for his favorite breakfast foods as the Weasley twins each took a seat on either side of him.

"Oi, Prince, do you want to help us with a new prank potion?" George asked.

"Better yet, why don't we just play a prank on the entire school?" Fred said.

"That sound's fun, except for the fact that you don't have fresh potions ingredients, and my head of house will notice if any go missing from the class stores or his personal stores. However, I like a joke as much as you do, so I'll give you this. I brewed it over the summer with my Gran, and I've lust been waiting for an opportunity to use it." Toby smiled.

"What does it do?" asked Fred as he sniffed the potion.

"How long will it last?" asked George with a smirk.

It is supposed to last for twenty four hours, and according to my Gran, will change everyone's hair to match their house colors, and will even change the professor's hair color to either match that of the house that they have control over, or, will change their hair the same color as the robes that they are wearing. My Gran, said that she had once used it when she was a student, so of course, you can't tell anyone that you got it from me." Toby smirked as the twins leapt up from the seats and bolted for the kitchens as fast as they could run before breakfast began. Ron entered the Great hall, and sneered at Toby with disgust upon his face.

"Hay, Snake Prince, what are you doing sitting at the Gryffindor table? Shouldn't you be sitting with the other snake Charmers?" Ron asked as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, well weasel breath, it seems that for once we are in agreement over something. Come along Prince, there's no use consorting with blood traitors, and mud blood filth." Draco said making Hermione's head hang and the tears start flowing.

"Hermione is muggle born, there's no shame in that, Draco. My mother was a half blood believed to be and treated like a muggle born. That's said, I'd like it if you apologized to Hermione, as she is one of my many friends. Just because I am in Slytherin House, and my father was a Slytherin before me, with both his mother and his mother-in-law being in Ravenclaw, and my mother was a Gryffindor, so you'll understand me when I say that I am friends with those from all houses, as the blood of those who came from at least three of the four houses runs through my veins." Toby said crossing his arms.

Draco hung his head, not wishing to lose someone he believed to be a real friend over his father's teachings, so he apologized, making all of the jaws of each and every Gryffindor drop in utter and complete shock "I'm sorry that I called you a Mud Blood Granger. If my best friend can look passed it than so can I, just don't tell my father." Draco said before walking away.

"Did, he just do what I think that he did?" Ron asked gaping at Draco's back.

"You see, Ronald, not all Slytherin's are evil and dark, yes, I know what you all say about us in Slytherin house, and it's not fair. Anyway I'll see you all in class, I'm going to go and eat with Draco before his frown falls off of his face." Toby chuckled as he left for the Slytherin table.

As the Great hall filled and Breakfast began, Fred and George both returned and slid into seats at the Gryffindor table to take part in the morning meal. As they all left for their morning classes and awaited their professors to arrive they all started laughing at each other as their hair changed colors. They were still giggling as an Irate Potions Master stepped into his class room and slammed the door making the laughter die instantly. "Rest assured, that when the culprits of this prank have been discovered, that they will be in detention for the rest of the year." he snarled as he gazed around the room and took notice of the fact that there wasn't a single student who also hadn't been affected Even his own son, was sporting Slytherin Green hair that had silver streaks running from root to tip.

The laughter continued as the day went on, and the students caught sight of the other professors. Even the new D.A.D.A. Professor hadn't been spared. The blame was instantly placed upon any student who had not eaten in suspicion that they had been the one's behind the prank, though by the end of the day Albus who was sporting an impressive mane and beard of turquoise and sunshine yellow, was certain of exactly who had pranked the entire school, since she had done it in her time as a student. Of course, Mimi laughed it off with her purple and hunter green striped hair. "Come now, Headmaster, I did tell you that my grandchild had taken after me, his mother and father in his skills. I may or may not have brewed the potion with him, but I had noting to do with placing it into the food and pranking the entire school this time." Mimi laughed as she winked at the Weasley twins and her grandson secretly in turn.

The rest of that first year passed without incident unless you counted many pranks that were played upon the entire school, and some that were played solely upon Headmaster Dumbledore by an unseen person or a Snowy white owl with soft brown eyes, much to the delight of the potions master.

Second year for Toby and his friends started with a moan from the boy's and a swoon from the girls as the newest D.A.D.A. Professor Gilderoy Lockheart took his post while Mimi Brown took the post of History of magic professor to everyone's pleasure. She made the class so much more interesting, as was testament by the grades that her students were making, and the smiles upon their faces after each class. The entire school's worth of students loved their new professor so much in fact, that it ended up making it very hard for Albus to discover which of the first year boys from each house, was Harry Potter in disguise. All of the students in first year and up would enjoy a warm hug from their new professor, and she truly cared for all of them as if they were her own grandchildren, so it was unsurprising that most of the first years and many of the higher up students chose to turn to the older witch instead of their own heads of house, when they had problems.

As the year progressed, Toby started hearing things, voices that said the most horrendous things that seemed to be inside of the very walls of Hogwarts. Due to her bond to Tom Riddle, Mimi also heard the voices, and after Toby had found Tom's Diary in moaning Mertle's bathroom on the second floor and brought it directly to her feeling afraid when he realized what it was, when he was sucked into it after writing within it's pages one night. Mimi shuddered as she took the diary that she had seen so many times in the hands of the wizard that she had once loved. She knew without a doubt that it was one of his Horcruxes, and placed it with the others.

Later that night after yet another student was petrified, Mimi decided that it was time to make her move. She knew the words that would open the Chamber of secrets as Tom had taught them to her, since she wasn't a natural parcel mouth. Toby wanted to come down into the chamber with her, but she refused to allow it, just incase the Basilisk didn't recognize her, or worse didn't care, and simply killed her then and there. So you could imagine her horrified shock and relief when she entered the chamber and was greeted by the sight of the Basilisk, who not only recognized her and slid the protective transparent lid over it's eyes, but brought the boy in the invisibility cloak to her Last Mistresses attention.

Harry just stood there as his Mimi strode angrily towards him and ripped the cloak from his head with a disappointed scowl upon her face. "Toby Harrison Prince, didn't I tell you, that you were not to follow me down here? Why have you disobeyed me, you could have been killed had the Basilisk not recognized me and showed that she still cared and respected me." she scolded as the Basilisk slithered up and sniffed at the boy's pockets.

" _You have sssomething that you wisssh of me do dessstroy, don't you nestling of My Missstresss?"_ the Basilisk hissed.

"Yes, I think that this is what was causing you to attack our muggle born students." Toby said as he handed the diary over to the Basilisk who looked down at it with loathing.

"Toby, how did you get that, out of the place where I put it? Wait a minute, better question can you actually speak parcel tongue?" Mimi asked as she snapped to the fact that her grandchild had gotten into the Chamber without her.

"I can speek it, Mimi. As for how I got the Diary, there was a house elf named Dobby who got it for me." Toby smirked.

"A house elf! You are definitely as clever as your father. I didn't think to ward it against the house elves." Mimi said as a cold breeze blew and they suddenly turned to see a ghost like younger version of Tom Riddle standing beside the Diary with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well, and what have we here? Two willing victims for my Basilisk to make me stronger and bring me back to the land of the living." Tom said.

"No Tom, I'm not going to let that happen. You'll not murder anyone else, and you'll not be returning this time." Mimi said as she picked up the diary and handed it over to the Basilisk who politely opened it's mouth.

"Who are you, and what are you doing? The Basilisk obeys me and me alone." Tom screamed angrily.

"You are your younger self, Tom, do you not remember anyone who you actually taught parcel tongue to that you once introduced to the Basilisk as your mate, ordering her to obey her as it would you?" Mimi asked calmly.

"Marry! No, don't! We can be together at last!" Tom pleaded as Marry nodded to the Basilisk who bit down onto the diary destroying it making Tom Vanish with screams of rage. They watched as Tom faded away and the Basilisk gave a relaxed hissing sigh.

" _It hasss been sssimply horrible to be controlled by that thing, Missstresss Marry. I am in your debt and that of the boy, but I sssenssse the sssame darknesss within him. Have you the other two ingreedientsss for the Purity potion?"_ the Basilisk asked.

"Yes, I do, we only lack one last thing, that's why I came down here in the hopes of speaking to you." Mimi said as she removed a crystal flask from her robe pocket.

" _You have alwaysss been an honorable human, and I can tell that you love your Grandnessstling very much and It will be a pleasssure to give you what you need to help the boy. Sssuch darknesss mussst not be allowed to return to thisss place. Take my venom, Missstresss Marry and Usse it to sssave the child . I will no return to my duitiesss of protecting this ssschool as I was asssked to do by Sssalizar Ssslytherin before he left. The Muggle born ssstudents will never be harmed by me again."_ the basilisk hissed after placing a fang gently to the opening of the flask and letting her venom flow freely.

"Thank you Naga, you have no idea how much this means to me." Mimi said as she hugged the Basilisk before the massive serpent slithered quietly back into her domain to relax in peace.

"So what now, Mimi?" Harry asked giving the Basilisk a look.

"Now we can get to brewing the potion that will take that piece of Tom's soul out of you, and can destroy the evil artifacts that he created without damaging them. Come along Toby, it's far passed your bedtime." Mimi said as she guided him out of the Chamber of secrets while mentally going over things in her mind. As they left the Chamber of Secrets, Naga slithered back to the opening at the base of the statue of Salazar Slytherin, and hissed softly allowing a bond to form with the nestling of Marry Brown. Harry stopped briefly and nodded at the massive serpent who had bonded herself to him.

" _Yesss, Young massster, I ssshall alwaysss be here for you. If you ever have need of me, jussst call my name, and I ssshall inssstantly appear at your side."_ Naga thought making Harry smile as the door to the chamber shut blocking his view of the Basilisk.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry my friends, that it has been so long since my last update, but life goes on. I have been very busy with my new life with my new husband and our animals. He has also encouraged me to return to school, and that has kept me very busy. Now I thanks to him and his wonderful family whom, without them I'd have never met the man of my dreams, I have found the inspiration to write once more. Please enjoy the latest chapter of** ** _The Love of Meme Brown._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Flea Bath's and Rat Traps**

Three months later the Purity potion was completed, and had successfully been used upon the gaunt ring, the Diadem of Ravenclaw cleansing them of the dark piece of soul as well as any other dark charms that Tom had placed upon them. They waited until the weekend to use the potion upon Harry. Harry was put into a potion induced sleep so that he'd feel no pain, as the potion was administered. As the potion was poured over his scar, they heard the sound of Phoenix song as Faux suddenly appeared parched on the headboard above Harry's bed singing as the boy's body began to glow with the same light that surrounded Faux as the darkness left his body screaming before vanishing completely. Severus leapt back in shock as the basilisk suddenly appeared and coiled herself around the bed protectively with her yellow eyes fluttering beneath transparent protective eyelids.

Marry laughed as the Basilisk and the Phoenix seemed to argue over something, and Severus backed away fearfully. "Mimi!" Severus stammered fearfully.

"Don't worry, Severus, Toby is safer now than he has ever been. Salazar's Basilisk was thankful to Toby and I, so, she's bonded to him as his familiar, and so has faux, though according to that argument that he's having with Naga, he's agreed to remain with Albus, until the proper time, and to not let on that anything has changed, since Naga will always be with Toby." Marry said as she left the bedroom to have a cup of tea.

"How in Salazar's name is a bloody basilisk of that size going to stay by Toby's side without being noticed?" Severus asked as he backed from the room never removing his eyes from the massive snake who was obviously still bickering with the phoenix.

"The Basilisk has her own magic, some of which is not documented in any book or tome that isn't written by Salazar Slytherin, in parcel tongue." Mimi said as she handed Severus a cup of tea laced with fire whiskey that he sipped gratefully as he sank into an armchair.

"Mimi, how do we know that the basilisk won't kill Toby accidentally?" Severus sighed.

"Basilisk's are extremely intelligent creatures Severus. Now please stop worrying about it. I do believe that you have end of term to worry about as do I, that said, please let me get back to work." Mimi smiled as she settled herself and began grading once more.

Later that week Severus and Mimi was in Headmaster Dumbledore's office discussing her lesson plans for the next school year when Lucius Malfoy burst into the room enraged and rudely interrupted them. Merry took notice of the house elf that was with him, and left the office so that Albus could speak with him. Grandson that the elf was abused, because of talks that he had, had with his friend Draco, who felt sorry for the elf, but could do nothing, unless he bring his father's temper down upon him. Those she hid in an alcove near the gates of Hogwarts where she knew that Lucius would have to pass, and placed one of Toby's old socks into the old diary.

Lucius stalked passed her and she stepped out from her hiding spot silently and called out to him making him jump in shock. "Lord Malfoy, if I may have a word with you!" she said calmly.

"So the rumors are true! You are alive after all, Lady Brown." Lucius drawled silkily.

"Indeed, I am. I wanted to return this to you, as it was you who placed it into the innocent hands of one of my students in the hopes of reviving Voldemort." Mimi said boldly as she thrust the book back into his hands.

Lucius gaped and tossed the diary to Dobby, who gave the elderly lady a puzzled look as she mimicked opening a book before pointing at him when Lucius's back was turned. The elf opened the book and pulled out the sock before trembling with excitement and joy. "Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby has clothes, he is Free!" the elf said as he hugged the sock as Lucius turned around to find Marry gone and a white owl sitting in the rafters of the covered bridge watching him, as he raged when the elf popped away. Once Lucius was gone Mary reappeared in front of the elf with a large smile upon her face.

"Well, Dobby! Since you are a free elf now, what would you think of serving me and my grandson, who's idea it was to release you, in return I shall pay you, and you may purchase any kind of clothing that your little heart desires." Mimi said as the elf looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You is the Granny of Harry Potter. You and Harry Potter saved Dobby. It is an honor to have the opportunity to serve the family of the Great Harry Potter. Dobby will keep all of your secrets, and will do anything to help his new Master's and Mistress." Dobby said happily.

"That's good Dobby. Our home is under the fadelious charm. Here's the address. It will please me if you'd go there right away and get to know my other elves. You are free to do whatever you with to make your life more happy. We shall meet you home" Mimi said as the elf bowed and popped away with a large smile upon his face.

Summer was fun for Toby and his friends. Even if he didn't get to see them to protect his secret. He had now taken to riding Miss T, every morning before breakfast, and had landed in a clearing in the forest so that Miss T. could drink from the cool stream that ran through it, when he looked up to see Rainbow walking towards him with a massive black Irish wolf hound, who looked as if he had seen better days. His fur was matted and tangled. He was terribly thin, and he had a massive case of fleas. The dog belly crawled along the ground making soft whimpering noises as to not frighten off the boy, and Harry stood and cautiously walked towards the shaggy dog with his hand out in a friendly manner that made the dog wag his tail eagerly.

"Hey there boy, you get lost from your owner?" Harry soothed as he scratched the dog's ears and checked for a collar and identification tags. The dog scratched at his fleas and wined pitifully. "Poor boy, you're a mess. Why don't you come home with me, and I'll see if my Mimi has any table scraps that we can give you." Toby said as he removed his belt and looped it around the dog's neck like a collar and leash so that he could lead the dog home. Padfoot had been searching for Harry ever since his escape from Azkaban, after seeing a newspaper article that clearly showed the Rat Pettigrew sitting upon the shoulder of a boy who would be attending Hogwarts with Harry.

He had searched and searched and was about to give up when he came upon the boy with the strange cat and the winged horse. The boy smelled somewhat like he remembered Harry smelling, only there were physical differences between Harry and this boy. He had the same green eyes as Harry did, but his hair was silky and smooth and went down to his shoulders to be held back by a black ribbon. This boy, may not be Harry, but perhaps, if he played the part of the loyal dog, the boy would take him to Hogwarts so that he could get his revenge upon the rat Peter. He allowed the boy to lead him to his home and perked his ears as they entered the back garden and he could smell the enticing sent of bacon frying and his stomach growled hungrily.

"Toby, what have you found there?" Mimi asked as she exited the back door of the kitchen as Miss T. trotted into the yard and over to her morning grain, as Rainbow meowed and ran into the house to partake of her favorite pass time of mouse hunting.

"I found a dog, Mimi. He looks like someone threw him away or abused him. He's so skinny, can I keep him please?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Well, he doesn't have a collar, and he seems like a nice dog. I guess that you may keep him, but he isn't going into the house until he get's a good bath. He stinks, and the poor old boy is riddled with fleas and ticks." Mimi said as she took ahold of the belt that Harry was using to control the dog and started walking him into the barn. "Go inside and get cleaned up for breakfast while I make the dog more comfortable. Once you've cleaned your hands you may bring out that plate of bacon fat, and the leftovers from last night and we'll feed it to the dog." Mimi said as Toby smiled and ran into the house.

"I knew that you'd show up eventually Sirius Black!" Mimi said as she dragged the dog into the feed room and removed Toby's belt from around his neck. "It's no use, Sirius, you might as well change back, and tell me what in God's name you're thinking doing this." Mimi snapped as she stood there blocking the door with her arms crossed and an angry expression upon her face.

Sirius changed back into his human form and gave the elderly witch a puzzled look as he scratched his head. "Who are you exactly, and how do you know who I am?' Sirius asked in a fearful tone.

"My name is Marry Stella Brown-Evans. I was Lily's mother, and I am Harry's grandmother, though he hasn't gone by that name since he was four years old. It's lucky for you that he found you instead of his father, or worse a dementor." Mimi said.

"Wait a minute, Harry's father is dead, he was killed by You Know Who's hand." Sirius said.

"James Potter was never Harry's father. Lily had a one night stand with Harry's father, on her wedding night because James was too busy gallivanting around with you on that blasted motor bike. Harry's name is now Toby Harrison Prince. That will remain his name until the Dark Lord has been defeated once and for all, and his birth father is free to stop spying for the light. I know that you've had issues with Toby's father in the past. That said if you so much as snarl at him, I'll make sure that you not only get the bath that you badly need, but I'll take you to the Magical Veterinarian, and will have your manly pride removed. Do I make myself crystal clear?" Mimi asked as the back door of the house banged.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sirius said in a soft voice.

"Good now, you'd better not let Toby see you in this form. I will return to the feed room later this evening after Toby's in bed, and you'll tell me why you've gone through all of this trouble to get here. Now change back, Toby's coming with something for you to eat." Mimi said as Toby came running into the barn calling for his Mimi. We're in here Toby, I was just fixing up a nice bed for snuffles here." Mimi said as Toby opened the door.

"You must be hungry boy. Here you go." Toby said as he placed a large bowl onto the ground at the dog's feet along with a bucket of cold clean water for the dog to drink. Mimi, I asked dad, if I can keep the dog, and he agrees with you, as long as the dog doesn't mess up the house, and get's a bath. He even said that he'd help me give him a bath after breakfast." Toby said as he scratched the dog making his tail wag before leaving the feed room behind his Mimi.

Sirius lounged on a bale of hay that was covered in an old horse blanket after he had finished his breakfast, and then perked his ears as the sound of Harry, no his grandmother had said that his name was Toby now, came into the barn with another voice, that of a man. Toby opened the door and called to the dog, by the name that his Mimi had called him. "Come on Snuffles, it's bath time." Toby said as the dog followed him out to a large wash tub outside of the barn where Sirius got a good first look at none other than Snivelous Snape. Sirius backed up in fear of what Severus would do to him if he knew exactly who he was.

"Oh no you don't!" Severus said as he stepped over and picked the dog up and placed him into the tub with the dog wriggling to escape. Before Sirius could escape the tub Toby grabbed him and dumped a bucket of warm water over him. Next he shivered as cold shampoo was drizzled from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. He then felt the most amazing sensation as two pairs of hands massaged and scrubbed the flea soap deep into his fur sending pleasure down his spine. " _Who would ever think that Snape would not only be Harry, I mean Toby's real father, and that he'd be so gentle and attentive to a scruffy old mutt like me. I'd better be really careful not to let him know exactly who I am or he's hex me into next year!"_ Sirius thought as he relaxed in the tub as the fleas and ticks dropped off of him as if he was poisonous to them.

Sirius waited until they had rinsed him and they were reaching for towels before he shook vigorously drenching both Severus and Toby before leaping out of the tub and ripping the towel out of Severus's hands letting it fall to the ground before he started to roll upon it making Toby laugh. Mimi came out of the house and cast a drying charm upon Severus, Toby and Snuffles before she attacked his fur with a brush and a pair of clippers to make him look a little more presentable. Later that night Sirius was laying at the foot of Toby's bed as the boy fell asleep. He left Toby's bed, and ventured into the sitting room where Severus was speaking to Mimi about the up and coming school year and lay upon the carpet at Mimi's feet listening to their conversation, until Severus got up, stretched, and gave him a scratch behind the ear before retiring to his own room for the night.

"Come along, Snuffles, you and I need to have that little chat, now." Mimi said as she held open the back door that led out into the back gardens and towards the stables. Sirius followed her and transformed back into his human form looking much better after receiving the bath and the haircut, though he couldn't figure out how his wild mane of hair and the scraggly that was his facial hair had been removed and tamed when he was in his animagus form. "Okay, Sirius, here's a plate for you to eat, and a nutrition potion that will help you get back up to snuff. Now tell me, why have you left Azkaban, and why are you so hell bent on getting to Hogwarts?" Mimi said as if she had read his mind.

"To answer your question, you're not exactly the worlds best occlumense, Sirius. You're so open with your thoughts that I can see them very easily." Mimi said making him choke on his food in shock.

"Lady Brown, I had to get out of Azkaban. I was framed! I didn't murder those muggles, or Peter Pettigrew, and I wasn't the Potter's Secret keeper. Peter was!" Sirius said calmly as he took a sip of the butter beer that Mimi handed him to clear his throat.

"So, your plan is what? Go to Hogwarts with my grandson, track down the rat, and disembowel him?" Mimi scowled.

"Something along those lines. He led the Dark Lord right to my best friends. I want him dead." Sirius snarled sounding like an angry dog at that moment more than ever.

"I understand, however, there is another way, an easier way. A way to capture him and clear your name. Let me help you if you wish to be free." Mimi said crossing her arms.

"How can you help?" Sirius asked.

"It's simple, you will earn Severus's trust, and will accompany Toby to Hogwarts. Once there you will work with Rainbow to hunt down and point out the rat animagus. After that, I'll simply transform into my animagus form, which happens to be the rat's natural enemy, and we'll snatch him off of the ground and he'll be sent straight to Azkaban and will more than likely receive the Dementors kiss for his crimes. However just incase things don't go as planned, you'd better give me a copy of your memories of that day and everything leading up to it, so that it can be used to help you if this doesn't work." Mimi said as she handed Sirius an empty phial to place his memories into before walking out of the barn only to be followed by Snuffles seconds later.

The rest of the summer found Sirius getting to realize that Snape wasn't as bad as he had once thought. The man had great respect for Toby's grandmother, and was stern yet still gave Toby love and made the boy laugh and have fun, a thing that Sirius had always thought was beyond the dark robed wizard. He was starting to like Severus until one day when he was in the kitchen and noticed Severus's faded dark mark, and started growling from under the table, until he was chased out of the house by the business end of a broom by Lady Brown who had seen the whole thing. "Mimi, why did you chase the dog out of the house?" Severus asked as he finished up the lunch dishes.

"Oh, he was scratching again. I'm going to give him another bath. It has been a while since his last one." Mimi said as she grabbed the bottle of horse shampoo and the bottle of flea soap from the shelf in the mud room and briskly stepped out onto the back porch and scanned the yard for the dog. Toby was in the stable grooming Miss T. and was about to place a saddle on her back for an afternoon ride over to his friend's house, when Mimi stepped into the barn looking for the dog who was hiding in the loose hay pile.

"If you're looking for Snuffles, he's under the hay pile. What did he do?" Toby asked as he tightened his saddle.

"He was itching his fleas under the kitchen table, so I'm going to bathe him again." Mimi said as Miss T. lowered her head and allowed Toby to place her bridle on.

"Do you want any help, Mimi? I can always go and visit Neville later." Toby said as Snuffles poked his head out of the hay pile and yelped as he was suddenly levitated directly into the tub outside.

"No dear, Neville has been waiting for you. I can handle this scruffy ruffian." Mimi said as she rolled up her sleeves and started to scrub the black wolf hound vigorously while he sat in the tub wining and whimpering as if he was being tortured.

"Okay, Mimi, I'll be home before dinner time." Toby said happily as he mounted Miss T. and she leapt into the sky and vanished instantly.

"You brought this on yourself, Padfoot. I did warn you of what I'd do if you snarled at Severus. Now stop that crying, or Ill give you something to cry for, after I spray you with flowery smelling perfume and place pretty pink ribbons in your fur after I take you to the vet." Mimi snapped as she vanished the tub after rinsing him off and cast a drying charm on him before ordering him into the feed room. Padfoot ran into the feed room with his tail tucked between his legs and instantly transformed back into his human form as Mimi entered and placed up silencing wards so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Now what was that growling about?' Mimi asked with a stern expression on her face.

"Snape is a death eater!" Sirius blurted angrily.

"Trust me when I say that both Albus and I are well aware of this fact. Severus is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Granted I'm still very put out over how long Albus is taking to pay back the money that he took from my grandson's volt, but Severus is on our side, Sirius. Now if you cant respect that point, then I'll have no choice but to send you on your way and leave you to the dementors instead of protecting you." Mimi said with a cold glint in her eyes.

"Now I think that you should sleep out here in the barn tonight so that you have no distractions and are able to think of what you did wrong, and how to remedy it." Mimi said as she left the feed room.

"But what about dinner later tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Act like a dog eat and sleep like a dog!" Mimi snapped as she flicked her wand conjuring a dog bowl with dry dog kibble that didn't smell very appetizing making Sirius's jaw drop in shock. He transformed back into his dog form and tried to leave the stables only to find that he was tethered to a loop in the wall. Grumbling to himself he reentered the feed room and attempted to change back into his human form only to find that he was stuck in his animagus form.

When Toby came home from Neville's home he noticed the dog tied to the barn and scratched his head affectionately. Snuffles, I told you that it was only a matter of time before my gran or my dad caught you lifting your leg in the potions lab. You're lucky that Mimi hasn't done worse to you." Toby said as he unsaddle Miss T. and brushed her before putting her into her stall for the night. Sirius watched Toby as he entered the house and hugged his Mimi before washing his hands in the kitchen sink and taking a seat at the dinner table. He looked up when he heard the soft voice of someone sniggering at him.

" _You have got to be the most ridiculous human that I've ever come across. You know, you're very lucky that the Master of Potions doesn't know exactly who you are, or you'd be potions ingredients for certain."_ Miss T. said as she tossed her head before taking a long sip of her water.

" _You can talk?"_ Sirius thought hoping that the winged horse would hear him.

 _"As many years as you've been an Animagus, have you never attempted to speak to another animal? Of course I can speak. That said you'd better behave yourself or you'll be left here on the end of that enchanted tether with the feed room and surrounding area enchanted to instantly remove your waste, and your feed and water bowls enchanted to refill."_ Miss T. said calmly.

" _She wouldn't dare do that to me, would she?"_ Sirius asked.

" _Let's just put it this way, do you really wish to push her and find out?"_ Miss T. Said as she buried her nose into her feed.

" _Don't be a horses ass you feather brained old nag!"_ Sirius snapped before Miss T. popped her head out and sneezed directly into his face coating it with thick mucus that reminded him of having the bat boogie hex placed upon him.

" _That's just wrong!"_ Sirius sulked as he used his front paws to attempt to clean his face.

" _You deserved it! Oh and did I mention that it won't come off until you either apologize or have gotten another bath?_ " Miss T. nickered making Sirius groan with despair.

A few weeks later Toby was walking through the train with Draco on their way back to the Slytherin car when the train suddenly stopped and it went cold inside when they were just outside of the compartment that Ron, Neville, and Hermione were sitting in. Dark shadows floated outside as someone suddenly opened the door and they were pulled into the compartment by the hand of the adult who had up until then been asleep. "Get in here, and don't leave this compartment until the train starts moving again. I'm going to go and see what's happened." the Professor in ragged tattered robes said as he left the students alone in the car.

Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Toby all looked at each other with fearful expressions upon their faces as Snuffles cried and scratched frantically at the compartment door begging to be let in as Dementors floated into the train. Toby gave Draco a look and stepped to open the door as Snaffles tackled him to the floor of the compartment and licked him eagerly before he suddenly stopped, looked up at what was now standing in the doorway and promptly wet himself before diving under the seats and whimpering with fear. The Dementor entered the compartment and suddenly another entered behind him and they began to suck the joy out of both Draco and Toby.

Both boys screamed and collapsed to the ground. Upon seeing Toby being attacked Snuffles growled and leapt at the Dementors in a moment of extreme valor or extreme stupidity. He wasn't sure which at that moment. He launched himself at the closest Dementor grabbed the tattered black cloak that it wore and commenced to pull it away from Toby. Remus ran through the train upon hearing the students screams, and saw a familiar shaggy dog standing in the corridor of the train snarling and growling as he fought to pull the Dementor that he had ahold away from the compartment with the other following closely. He summoned his Patronus and upon hearing the incantation the shaggy dog ducked allowing the patronus to hit the dementor square in the chest. "None of us are hiding Sirius Black here." Remus said as he grasped the black dog by the collar only to have him nip him and run back into the compartment where he started to lick the two boys eagerly attempting to awaken them.

Remus placed the two boys back upon the seats as they awakened and handed them each a large bar of chocolate. "Make sure that they both eat all of that. I'm going to send an owl to the school to inform them of the dementor attack." he said as he watched Toby eat the Chocolate. As he left the compartment he was almost to the boys loo when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into the bathroom that was silenced and locked instantly.

"Moony, it's me! Hold your fire old friend!" Sirius said holding his hand up defensively.

"Sirius, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Remus asked now feeling confused.

"I was framed, Moony. Wormtail was the Potter's Secret keeper not me. He led the dark lord to them and then when I was about to capture him, he blew up the street, cut off his finger, and killed those innocent muggles. I'm here to help Harry's grandmother, find and capture Wormtail. He's been pretending to be the pet of that red headed boy in the compartment. Please Moony you've got to believe me, and you can't tell the Headmaster that I am here, or that anyone was attacked. According to Harry's grandmother, and his real father, Albus has been trying everything to find which student is Harry." Sirius said frantically.

"Let me get this straight, Padfoot! Are you telling me that one of those boys in that compartment is Harry, and that James is not his real father, and that his grandmother knows everything?" Remus asked in clear shock.

"Yes, I made a vow that I'd not reveal any more than that. Please Moony, just report that all is well and that the dementors are gone. I'm begging you. Lady Brown will neuter me if I allow Albus to find out that Toby Prince is Harry." Sirius pleaded with his friend.

"Fine, but you're going to ensure that I have the opportunity to speak to Harry or Toby, as well as his so called father, and his grandmother as soon as it can be arraigned." Remus said as Sirius changed back into his animagus form and left the room with his tail wagging to return to the teens.

After the sorting and the start of term feast, Remus stepped out into the empty corridors and noticed Padfoot sitting at the feet of Professor Brown. He stepped over to them and followed the elder witch and his friend as they ventured down into the dungeons and entered an empty classroom. Once inside the elder with locked and silenced the room so they wouldn't be overheard, before turning to the black dog and nodding at him.

Sirius returned to his human form, and introduced Remus to the older witch. "Remus, this is Lady Marry Evans (Nee Brown). She's Harry's grandmother from his mother's side of the family." said Sirius in a calm tone.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that this is Lily's mother?" Remus asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, she is. I've told her everything, and she's agreed to help capture Wormtail." Sirius said before noticing the annoyed expression on the face of Mimi Brown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got excited!" he said hanging his head with shame. "Mimi, this is Remus Lupin, but we have always called him Moony."

"I'm pleased to meet you Remus. I am glad that you were present when the Dementors attacked. Has Sirius informed you of what's going on?" she asked.

"Yes, I was thinking that it would be a good idea to teach your grandson to protect himself with patronus charm, since the Dementors are guarding the school grounds." Remus suggested.

"That is a good idea, but perhaps you should teach them all, so that Dumbledore won't get curious, and single Toby out. I don't trust that old codger as far as I can physically throw him without my magic." Mimi said calmly.

"I'll see to that, Lady Brown." Mooney said as he left the room.

The school year passed and Padfoot spent most of his time attempting to get ahold of Ron Weasley's Rat Scabbers. As time passed he was getting very frustrated until one day He awoke to find Naga curled up on Toby's bed with a smug expression upon her reptilian face. " _What in the world are you so smug about fang face?"_ Padfoot huffed as he looked at the basilisk.

" _Get the wolf, and Mistress Brown, and my young Masster's father, and you'll find out!"_ hissed Naga as she curled up on Toby's bed with a satisfied expression.

" _Okay, but this better be good."_ Padfoot huffed as he left the room and sought out the three professors who were just leaving the staff room at that moment.

The shaggy dog bounded up to them all and started barking persistently, making all three Professors give him a look. He than ran around behind them and gave all of them gentle nudges to move them in the direction that he wanted them to go, before bounding back around them and standing in the corridor wagging his tail wildly. "We don't have time to play with you right now Snuffles. Go back to your young master!" Severus ordered earning a grumble from the dog.

"Severus, wait, he wants us to follow him. There's something important that we need to see." Marry said as she calmly started to follow the dog back to the Slytherin dorm. Severus and Remus gave each other a look and followed the dog.

The common room door opened freely as the portrait of Salazar Slytherin caught sight of one of the Slytherin student's familiars who was in the company of the head of house. Upon seeing the massive basilisk curled up upon Toby Prince's bed, Remus pulled his wand prepared for any outcome. "What have you found, Naga," Marry asked the Basilisk?

" _I found thisss little morssssel sssskulking around the Potionssss classss room late lasssst night, Missstresss. May I pleassse eat him_ ," Naga hissed opening her scaled lips to reveal a very horrified shabby rat shaking in fear for his life behind the teeth of the deadly serpent.

"Not, this time Naga. I am afraid that we have other plans for this particular rat." Marry said as she levitated Wormtail out of the basilisks mouth.

Marry instantly conjured a cage for the mangy rat, before giving Severus, Remus, and the dog a smirk, changing into her animagus form, and flying out of the school with the rat cage clasped tightly in her talons. She was gone for the rest of that day dealing with the Ministry ensuring that Sirius Black's name was cleared.

As the sun began to sink in the western horizon, Severus in a rare mood, walked with Remus and chatted with him about a potion that He and his son had been working on, which they both hoped would end Remus's need for the Wolves Bane Potion forever, ridding him of the need to lock himself away at the full moon. They were almost to the secret entrance of the Womping Willow, when the sounds of arguing voices came from the very place that the Professors were now headed. Snuffles was standing between Toby, Draco, Hermione, and Ron snapping and snarling at the boy who had his wand drawn and was trying to decide who he wanted to hex more in his fit of anger.

"Right then, why don't you just fess up, and admit that one of your pesky feline mennouses ate my pet rat," Ron Weasley screamed angrily!

"Ronald, I'm telling you, neither Krookshanks or Rainbow, has eaten your rat," Hermione snapped as Toby held back his tongue, and his Dog, after learning from his Basilisk familiar exactly who Ron's rat, Scabbers, truly was, and who had really taken him.

"Get off of it, Weasel breath! Sure, Rainbow, and Crookshanks both like to chase rats, but I hardly think that either one of them would eat your mankey old rat. They'd probably die if they had," Draco sniggered.

"Stay out of this Malfoy, it doesn't concern you," Ron snarled!

Draco stood between Hermione, and Ron with his wand out, to defend his friend who had Toby's Rainbow Kneesle sitting on her shoulder, while she attempted to hold her very fat orange kneesle cat. "Break it up, you four! It's almost time for all students to be inside of the castle. Break this up before I give all of you detention," Snape snapped angrily.

"Professor, Weasley tried to attack Toby, Hermione, and I as we were on our way back from Haggrid's hut, after having him make sure that our pets were properly cared for," Draco said as his head of house stepped between the other boy, and his friends.

"Lower your wand, Master Weasley," Remus ordered before changing his mind and simply disarming the boy, making him scowl.

"Hay," Ron yelped in shock!

"Sir, one of those darned cat's ate my pet Rat," Ron argued!

"They did nothing of the sort, Ron! You know very well that your rat has been slipping off every day since the beginning of the year," Hermione snapped as Draco took Toby's Rainbow kneesle from her shoulder in preparation to return to the castle as his head of house had ordered.

"I can handle this Lupin, go on about your business. Mr. Prince, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, go to the castle at once." Severus ordered his son and his friends, as he grabbed Ron Weasley by the scruff of his robes.

Remus nodded, and continued on his path, not daring to look up at the moon, as Severus preceded to drag the protesting boy back to the school following the other students and their pets. Suddenly pain ripped through his body, and he doubled over moaning in pain as the transformation took ahold of him, letting a pained howl issue from his lips. He was mere inches away from the last safe place beyond the entrance of the secret hollow beneath the Womping Willow, when the change took him over and he turned in his wolf form to see the retreating Professor and the delicious looking students. He snarled and lunged towards them, only to be rushed at by Toby Prince's Dog, who instantly transformed into his human form and attempted to man handle him back to the safety of the inside of the Willow.

Sirius tried to hold his friend back as Severus turned to gape in open mouthed shock at what he was seeing. "Don't just stand there like an empty cauldron, Severus, you fool! Get the student's to safety," Sirius Screamed as he was thrown by the overwhelming strength of the werewolf to slide landing inches from where Severus stood in shock before transforming back into his animagus form to fight his friend who was not in his right mind after being taken over by the power of the full moon. Toby and Draco each grabbed at Ron, and tried to help him run, as Hermione tugged at the Professor's sleeve in an attempt to get him to move.

Hermione tried to pull him away but her efforts weren't working on her Professor, who drew his wand and stood protectively between the four students and the imp roaching wolf. Wolf Remus tossed the shaggy black dog who was now unconscious to the side of the Black Lake. Suddenly the howl of another wolf echoed out over the school grounds from the Forbidden Forest just beyond the Black Lake, making the werewolf turn and run into the forest after it, as Dementors started to swirl around the unconscious form of the man who now lay upon the moon lit shore of the Black Lake, drawing in deep breaths of his soul with each downward swoop that they took towards his body.

Toby screamed and ran passed his stunned father with his wand raised defensively. "Expecto Patronum," yelled Toby, Draco, and Hermione in perfect unison. Severus watched in awe as three corporeal patronuses spouted from the tips of the three teens wands. A phoenix erupted from Toby's wand. At the same time an otter and a Dragon erupted from Hermione and Draco's wand. The patronuses shone brightly and a silvery doe patronus erupted from Severuses wand once his initial shock wore off.

The Patronuses swooped at the dememtors together driving them off, and away from Sirius. As the Dementors left Sirius there was another scream from behind the group of fighting wizards, and Draco turned to see Ron being attacked by a rogue dememtor. Draco swung his wand over his head sending his dragon patronus flying towards the Dememtor making it fly away in fear and Ron looked up at the Slytherin boy in shock and disbelief.

As the school year drew to a close, the four friends spent every spare minute together. Toby, Draco, Hermione, and Neville were sitting in their favorite place under the beach tree near the banks of the Black Lake, when Ron Weasley came over to them with his eyes downcast and he scuffed the toes of his shoes into the soft bank sand. "Can we help you, Ronald, Toby asked as he stroked Rainbow's head with one hand and strokes Naga's head with his other as the massive basilisk wrapped her coils around Toby and his friends protectively?

"Um, I was told to give you this, by Professor Lupin," he said as he handed a sealed letter over to Toby. "I also wanted to say that I'm sorry, for the way that I've treated all of you, and that I'm very glad that you saved my life, Draco. I owe you a life debt, and I would like to be friends with all of you, to start making amends to you all." Ron said setting his blue eyes to Draco's silver ones.

Draco and the others got to their feet and each of them held out their hands, placing them one at a time over Ron's outstretched one. "I accept you as my friend no matter how my house feels about the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry," Draco said calmly as he placed his hand over Ron's.

"I accept your friendship and apology in the fashion of a true friend," Toby said placing his hand over where Draco's remained.

"I accept your friendship now, and forever until the wizarding world ends taking my life," Neville said as he placed his hand over Toby's.

"I will accept your friendship with all of my heart, and will never falter in my loyalty to my true friends." Hermione said placing her hand over Neville's. Magic swirled around them, and Naga coiled around the friends and placed the end of her tail around the clasped hands of the friends.

" _I Naga, queen of the sssserpentssss, do hereby pledge to protect the ssssacred five, until my lasssst breath. My venom and my gaze will never harm these ssssacred friendsssss. Whoa be it upon the livessss of any who dare to harm them! I grant to the sssacred five the powerssss of the foundersss. To all the power to undersssstand the language of all animalsss. To the many times great nessstling of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, I grant, unbounding wit and wisssdom."_ A blue light surrounded Hermione Granger making her gasp in shock. " _Never let anyone tell you that you are less than you are, for your blood is as pure as that of your for mother. The Great Rowena Ravenclaw. Sssso mote it be!"_ Naga said.

" _To the many timessss great grandchild of lady Helga Hufflepuff, I grant the power of hidden sssstrength, and ever lassssting love for all of the wizarding worldssss misssfitssss."_ Naga said as Ron Weasley glowed with a yellow light. " _To the many timessss great grandchild of Godrick Gryffindor, I grant the power of bravery and sssstrength ,"_ Naga said as Neville glowed red. " _To the many timessss great grandchild of Ssssalizar Ssssslytherin, I grant the power of true kunning and knoledge over all potionssss known and not written."_ Naga said as Draco glowed green with light. " _Lastly to the many timessss grandchild of the Great Merlin who wasssss the father of all magic, I grant the power of all Magic. Sssssso Mote it be."_ Naga said as Toby glowed in bright white light.

 _"It will take you all time to learn of your powersssss, If you ever have any quesssstionssss, don't hesssitate to asssk any of the portraitssss, Myssself, or Faux the feather brained."_ Naga hissed as she slithered away upon the sight of Professor Dumbledor, who was coming towards them.


End file.
